Te lo doy
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Aquella tarde todo cambió. Se dio cuenta que no contaba con su familia,y por primera vez sintió realmente sola.Eliza aprenderá con los acontecimientos a dejar su orgullo de lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Te lo doy.**

**Por Alisse.**

**Capítulo Uno. Primer encuentro.**

La fría brisa que corrió en esos momentos hizo que se estremeciera. Se notaba que el otoño estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, y aunque ella lo sabía, había salido lo demasiado rápido (y enojada) como para no importarle el estar desabrigada.

"_Fue idea de Eliza_"

La chica apretó los puños, molesta. Con sólo recordar las palabras de Neil sentía que la rabia volvía sobre su persona, causando malestares en su estómago, lo suficientemente fuertes como para tener deseos de vomitar. A ratos le costaba creer que él fuera su hermano, y peor aún, que fuera el mayor. Definitivamente no se parecían en nada.

Eliza Leegan continuó su camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles. Al salir de su casa, no había pensado un posible destino, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era dejar atrás a las personas con las que se había reunido por obligación, salir de esa situación tan incómoda en la que se había visto sin darse cuenta el momento en que empezó.

"_Ahora que he tomado la cabeza de la familia Andrey, estoy en posición de dar mi opinión en ciertos asuntos que considero importante_" la voz de William, el famoso tío abuelo (que al final, de abuelo, tenía bien poco... al menos no tenía concordancia con los "abuelos" a los que ella estaba acostumbrada de ver) "_y, de la última unión propuesta por la tía Elroy, estoy completamente en desacuerdo_"

Había hablado con elegancia, era verdad, pero aún así, a medida que más hablaba Eliza se sentía más herida en su orgullo. Y no era para menos, puesto que con esa conversación familiar prácticamente le habían dado a entender que la "huérfana" de Candy era mucho más importante que ella en la familia. Eso le quedó mucho más claro después, en que sus padres la miraron de tal manera que estaba segura que esperaban que ella se disculpara.

¿¡Disculparse ella!?, ¡¿pedirle disculpas a Candy?!. Definitivamente, prefería morirse.

Sí, con todas las palabras: primero muerta a pedirle disculpas a alguien como Candy.

Continuó su camino sin destino, dando pasos lentos por las calles, sin importarle que a ratos la empujaran debido a la lentitud con que iba. Sólo se limitaba a mirar con cierto rencor a los que lo hacían, sin emitir palabras. Se sentía lo demasiado mal como para no tener fuerzas para retar a los demás porque la hacían a un lado sin delicadeza.

Lo que más detestaba de esa situación, era la posición que había tomado su familia en el asunto, incluso la misma Elroy. Todos le habían dado la espalda, aunque cuando ella les había dado la idea bien contentos que se habían puesto. La matriarca de los Andrey sólo había guardado silencio, mirándola fijamente y dejando hablar al nuevo "jefe" del clan familiar, sin intervenir, aunque podía ver en sus ojos que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo.

"_Como sé que desde siempre le han tenido manía a Candy y a todo lo que ella hace_" las siguientes palabras de William continuaron resonando en su cabeza "_no me extrañaría que toda esa idea fuera para molestarla a ella nada más. La broma ya quedó atrás, ahora quiero que se disculpen con ella..._"

En ese momento contuvo el aliento, y miró a todos los presentes como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Y en un primer momento pensó que había sido así. Pero luego al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, terminó por confirmar que no tenía problemas auditivos.

"_No, Candy, no trates de evadir el tema_" por supuesto, ella había tratado de evitar el mal rato, diciendo quizás qué palabras bienintencionadas "_ellos te han hecho mucho daño, ya es hora que detengan todas esas maquinaciones en contra tuya para que por fin sean capaces de afrontar sus actos..._"

Le habían dado ganas de llorar por la rabia que sintió en esos momentos. La estaba humillando, eso era lo que estaba haciendo el famoso tío abuelo William, en frente de todos, sin que nadie intercediera por ella, sólo la causante de todo ese embrollo. La principal afectada por la idea que había tenido de casar a su hermano con una de las herederas de la familia Andrey.

Y después de la gran intervención de su hermano, todo fue peor...

Sus padres no habían emitido palabras, se limitaron a verla fijamente, quizás esperando a que se disculpara, pensando que era lo correcto después de todo lo que había hecho. En cierta manera estaba pagando todo lo que le había hecho a Candy desde que la conoció, porque William le había dicho eso, estando presente no sólo su familia, sino también su primo Archie, y las amigas de Candy, Patty y Annie, las dos últimas sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar, con la mirada pegada en el suelo y tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidas posible.

En fin, si William había sido tan iluso como para pensar que ella se disculparía... no era culpa de ella. Enfurecida por el trato que había recibido, y no sólo por parte del, ahora, patriarca de los Andrey, sino también de su familia directa, sus padres y su hermano...

Con el orgullo herido, aguantando las lágrimas y sin decir palabras, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. William bien podía esperar una eternidad si quería que ella se disculpara con Candy por lo que había hecho. Estaba loco.

Esos sucesos no habían pasado hacía media hora. Llevaba cerca de viente minutos caminando por la calle sin tener rumbo fijo. Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería volver a la casa en esos momentos, no deseaba hablar con nadie y mucho menos verle la cara a alguien conocido. A ratos le daban deseos de irse donde alguna amiga, pero lo desechaba rápidamente. No quería dar explicaciones.

"_¡No me pienso disculpar, ¿me escuchó?!_" le había gritado ella, casi llegando a la puerta. La habían detenido en su huída, y eso era algo que ella no quería permitir "_puede esperar todo el tiempo que quiera, incluso envejecer, ni siquiera ahí lo haré_"

Antes de salir había visto el rostro que ponían sus padres, y estaba consciente que no saldría bien librada de todo ese embrollo. Pero definitivamente prefería cualquier castigo que pudieran darle sus padres, a tener que "humillarse" al pedirle disculpas a alguien como Candy.

Se abrazó a sí misma al sentir el viento frío recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente. Sus manos estaban heladas y ya comenzaba a sentir frío permanentemente. Por momentos consideró el volver a su casa, pero soltando un suspiro continuó con su camino, con la mirada al frente aunque no veía nada en concreto.

Y fue que, llegando a la esquina, ocurrió algo que la hizo volver a la realidad bruscamente.

De pronto sintió un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo sentir que iba a caer, ella simplemente cerró los ojos, aguantando el golpe en su costado al caer de lado sobre la vereda. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lo que hizo que deseara que toda la tensión, la rabia y el dolor finalmente los mostrara de alguna manera, y aunque ella no lo deseaba, la forma en que lo hizo fue inevitable: no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había puesto a llorar, casi en silencio.

-¡Oh, lo siento, perdón, perdón, perdón!- una voz cerca de ella llamó su atención. Al mirar, pudo ver a un joven tirado también en el suelo -¡de verdad no me di cuenta que estabas ahí!

-Eh...- Eliza simplemente lo miró, sin contestarle -yo...

-¡Eres un tonto!- otra voz intervino, Eliza se dio cuenta que un segundo joven se acercó a ellos. Se notaba agitado y algo molesto con su amigo -perdónanos, no quisimos molestarte...- le tendió la mano, la chica se sintió tonta por algunos momentos, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que le era muy difícil apartar su mirada de los ojos negros profundos de él. Tomó su mano sin pensarlo demasiado -¿te golpeaste muy fuerte?, ¡eres un tonto, Matt, la hiciste llorar!

-¿De verdad?- el otro se puso de pie rápidamente -¡perdón, de verdad que no quise, fue completamente sin querer!

-Eh... no importa...- Eliza se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas -no fuiste tú, sólo he tenido un mal día...

-Ah, que bien, me alegra- contestó Matt, sonriendo un poco -ya me estaba sintiendo culpable.

Eliza no sabía qué decir, estaba bastante confundida. Los dos muchachos se notaban agitados, como si estuvieran corriendo de hacía mucho rato, la sonrisa que tenían contrastaban completamente con el ánimo de ella.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos con una compañía tan agradable- el chico de ojos negros se mostró algo nervioso -pero tenemos que irnos, estamos algo retrasados...

-Eh, sí, eso mismo- Matt empujó levemente a su amigo -un gusto conocerte, bonita.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los dos continuaron con su carrera. Eliza no alcanzó siquiera a despedirse cuando los otros dos ya llevaban casi media calle de distancia con ella. La chica se quedó unos momentos más de pie, hasta que se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino... aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco más animada por el leve encuentro con ellos dos.

Estaba segura que normalmente no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, quizás les hubiera gritado uno que otro improperio, pero en esa ocasión ni siquiera había podido hablar. Y no estaba segura por qué... no quería pensar que era porque los ojos de uno de ellos habían llamado poderosamente su atención. Tanto así, que aún tenía en su cabeza aquella mirada que le había dado.

-Al menos sirvió para que me distrajera un poco...- murmuró, suspirando. No se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada de cerca desde un callejón, al que se acercaba a cada momento. Justo cuando estaba pasando por ahí, sintió que la tomaban con fuerza desde ahí, y que la jalaban con fuerza hacia dentro -¡¡ah!!

-Si contestas mis dudas, no sufrirás- al mirar al frente, se encontró con que el que la sujetaba con fuerza era un hombre que la tenía arrinconada contra la pared. Tuvo miedo durante algunos momentos, eso hasta que reaccionó por fin, recuperando en parte el fuerte carácter que la caracterizaba -¿me escuchaste?

-¡¡Suéltame, imbécil!!- le gritó, comenzando a luchar para soltarse -¿¡quién demonios te crees!?

-¡No te pases de lista, chiquilla!- gruñó el hombre, molestándose por las insistencias de ella -¡dime dónde fueron los idiotas de Matt y de Nickolas!

-¿Quién?

-¡Sé perfectamente que los conoces!- replicó el hombre, sacudiéndola con fuerza -te vi hablando con ellos, ¡no trates de engañarme!

"_Matt_" Eliza recordó que el joven de cabello castaño se llamaba Matt, pero eso era lo único que sabía de ellos, nada más.

-Yo... no los conozco- comenzó a decir, tratando de soltarse. Ese hombre la estaba afirmando demasiado fuerte de los brazos, tanto que ya sentía bastante dolor -en serio, sólo tropezamos, nada más.

-No te trates de pasar de lista, chiquilla- el hombre se acercó tanto a ella que Eliza tuvo que contener la respiración, tratando desesperadamente de alejarse de él -aquí la única que va a sentirlo eres tú, nadie más que tú...

Recobrando un poco más su valentía, ella frunció el cejo e hizo lo único que se le ocurría en esos momentos: le dio al hombre una fuerte patada en sus partes bajas, lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto. La chica aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse unos pasos, y cuando iba a emprender la huída, corriendo, tropezó nuevamente.

-Te crees muy hábil, ¿no?- Eliza no contestó, no se sintió capaz cuando vio al otro hombre ancho y muy alto en frente de ella. Como pocas veces, sintió miedo de lo que podría pasarle -vamos a ver si conmigo eres capaz de decirnos la verdad.

-Es ver-verdad- tartamudeó Eliza, mirando desesperadamente hacia los lados, tratando de buscar algún medio para escapar. ¿En qué enredo se había metido? -no los conozco, es la primera vez que los veo, tienen que creerme...

-Sí, seguro...- habló el otro, con cierta ironía.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento el hombre levantó la mano, y mucho menos cuando el golpe llegó a su rostro, dejándola en el suelo. Sintió un dolor muy fuerte, nunca nadie la había golpeado, ni siquiera sus padres. Lágrimas acudieron con una rapidez asombrosa a sus ojos, ella trató de contener el sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta, mientras sentía en su boca el sabor de su propia sangre, que salía de su boca.

-¿Eso te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- le preguntó el otro, haciéndose sonar los nudillos, amenazante. Esta vez ella no contestó, lo miró con temor, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando notó que se estaba acercando a ella nuevamente, esperando lo próximo que podría hacerle.

Pero nada ocurrió durante algunos momentos, y una extraña exclamación la hizo abrir los ojos. Sorprendida vio que el hombre detenía sus pasos, y se quejaba. Desde su lugar, sólo pudo notar que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, y que caía hacia adelante, justamente donde estaba ella, que sólo atinó a cubrirse con sus brazos y recibir con ellos el peso del robusto hombre.

-¿¡Estás bien!?- una conocida voz llamó su atención, y de pronto sintió que el peso que estaba sobre ella desaparecía. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver al joven de ojos negros que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, con rostro preocupado -lo sentimos mucho, no quisimos involucrarte...

-¿Tú eres Nickolas?- le preguntó Eliza.

-Sí, y mi amigo es Matt... oh, ¿ellos te hicieron esa herida?, ¿te golpearon?

El joven estaba a punto de tocar el labio de Eliza, pero ella lo rechazó con brusquedad, recobrando la energía que solía tener normalmente.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- gruñó ella, Nickolas la miró confuso -¡todo esto es culpa tuya y de tu amigo, ahora déjenme en paz!

-Mira, en lo primero estamos de acuerdo, es culpa nuestra- dijo Nickolas, con culpabilidad -y de verdad que lo siento. Nunca pensé que estos idiotas pensaría que estamos relacionados porque hablamos un poco en la calle; me temo, eso sí, que no podremos dejarte en paz....- Eliza se cruzó de brazos, molesta -no hasta que te llevemos a tu casa...

-¿A mi casa?- gruñó Eliza.

-Sí, a tu casa- el joven la tomó del brazo, sonriendo nuevamente -y sugiero que comencemos ahora a caminar, antes que despierten ellos... no querrás verlos molestos, de verdad. Si ahora son violentos, no te podrás imaginarte cómo son cuando están furiosos.

Eliza se soltó de Nickolas, molesta también.

-Puedo caminar sola- gruñó, comenzando a avanzar -no soy inválida ni nada así como para no poder caminar.

-Como digas...- Nick sonrió a medias, siguiéndola después de algunos momentos.

Salieron del callejón y ahí se encontraron con Matt, que los esperaba impaciente. Al verlos se acercó a ellos con la angustia pintada en el rostro, y también la sorpresa, sobre todo al notar el labio de la chica.

-¿Quieres un pañuelo?- le preguntó Matt, preocupado -estás sangrando.

-¡Lo que quiero es no volver a cruzarme con ustedes!- les gritó Eliza, encontrando por fin con quien desquitarse por todo lo malo que le había pasado ese día -¡lo único que hacen es molestarme, primero casi atropellándome y después metiéndome en problemas!

Matt estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle, cuando sintieron detrás de ellos movimiento. Al voltear, se dieron cuenta que el grandote estaba despertando del golpe que Nick le había dado.

-Tenemos que irnos- quizás de manera inconsciente, Nickolas nuevamente tomó el brazo de Eliza, comenzando a correr -ahora mismo, no pueden seguirnos.

Trató de safarse, pero esta vez no pudo. Las personas que estaban en la calle miraban con extrañeza a tres jóvenes correr a lo más que daban sus piernas, algo pálidos y cansados. La loca carrera duró hasta que a Eliza la traicionaron sus botines, doblándose el pie y cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Nick, sintiéndose más culpable aún, se acercó a ella y le habló con suavidad. Eliza lo miró feo.

-Me caí, ¿cómo demonios esperas que esté?- gruñó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh... claro... déjame ayudarte...

Mientras que Nick hacía lo posible para que Eliza pudiera caminar bien nuevamente, Matt miraba a su alrededor, tratando de saber si los habían seguido o no. Después de cerciorarse de lo segundo, se acercó a los otros dos, con intenciones de ayudarlos.

-Creo que no nos siguieron- les dijo -te llevaremos a tu casa... er... ¿cómo es que te llamas?

-¡Soy Eliza Leegan!- les gritó la chica, furiosa y soltándose de ellos -¡y no quiero que me lleven a ninguna parte, sólo hacen que me pasen cosas malas!

Se limpió con la manga la sangre de la boca, y cojeando reemprendió el camino hacia su casa. Tenía los puños apretados y tanta rabia dentro de sí, que había olvidado todo lo que había pasado durante la tarde en su casa. Lo único que deseaba era darse un buen baño y acostarse a dormir. El rostro y la pierna derecha le dolían demasiado como para pensar siquiera en seguir dando vueltas tratando de escapar del posible reto de sus padres.

Para su suerte, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, sólo a una calle. Al menos de algo le había servido la loca carrera que le hicieron hacer Matt y Nickolas, que por cierto, la seguían de muy cerca, observándola con atención.

-¡¿Es que me van a estar siguiendo por siempre?!- les gritó, volteándose y mirándolos más enojada aún.

-No, sólo hasta que llegues a tu casa- contestó Nick, poniendo las manos en su bolsillo -nos sentimos responsables de lo que te pasó, queremos asegurarnos que llegues biena tu casa, Eliza Leegan, de la familia Andrey, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡No, no te equivocas!- gruñó Eliza, hablando tan fuerte que algunas personas que estaban cerca los miraron con curiosidad -¡y por tanto debes saber que mi familia es tan importante que no se mezcla con tipos vagos como ustedes, ¿entienden?!

-Claro, como digas...

La respuesta, que no demostraba la menor intención de hacerle caso, logró que Eliza se enojara aún más. Apretando sus puños continuó su camino, cojeando, hasta su casa. Cuando por fin la vio a la distancia, sintió mucho alivio, y hasta se sintió contenta cuando cruzó la reja, sin voltear a ver si estaban los otros dos cerca de ella o no. En esos momentos no tenía ganas de verlos, y mucho menos tenerlos cerca.

Al entrar, por las voces, se dio cuenta que todos continuaban reunidos. Como no tenía intenciones de que la vieran así continuó su camino hacia su cuarto para prepararse un baño, se sentía demasiado cansada y sucia como para esperar un poco. Pero no contaba con que la verían al pasar por fuera de la sala.

-¡Eliza!

El grito de su madre la hizo detenerse, mirándola con cierto desafío, pero al ver la mirada que tenía, suavizó su semblante.

-... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- se acercó con rapidez a ella, mientras Albert y su padre se ponían de pie, mirándola preocupados. Eliza evitó a su madre.

-Nada...- dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás, y quejándose por el dolor del pie derecho. Había olvidado que lo tenía delicado.

-Pero Eliza, ¡mírate nada más!. Estás toda sucia, ¿eso que tienes en el labio es sangre?. ¡Por Dios, ¿quién te hizo eso?!

Desde su lugar, pudo ver que todos la miraban con sorpresa, quizás tratando de adivinar dónde estaba el truco. Pensó en contarle la historia real, sobre Nickolas y Matt, pero después de unos momentos lo consideró nuevamente. No estaba segura de si le creerían, y lo único que deseaba era salir de esa situación tan incómoda.

-Un hombre trató... de quitarme mis... aretes...- dijo, lentamente, tratando que no se dieran cuenta de su mentira -estoy cansada, mamá, y me duele el cuerpo. Iré a tomar un baño y luego me acostaré, necesito dormir.

Antes que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, Eliza siguió su camino hacia su cuarto.

No quiso cenar esa noche, simplemente se acostó y se quedó a oscuras en su habitación. Se había dado cuenta que el pie lo tenía un poco hinchado, pero no quiso decirlo, porque seguramente Candy se ofrecería a ayudarla, y ya tenía mucho con haberla aguantado horas antes.

En su mente, después de mucho pensar, se formó el rostro de los dos que había conocido ese día, y que tantos problemas le habían causado. Frunció el cejo después de unos momentos.

-No se qué estoy haciendo pensando en ellos- gruñó, tapándose más con las frazadas -espero no volver a verlos en lo que queda de vida, seguramente se habrán sentido ofendidos por cómo los traté, y espero que de verdad lo hayan hecho, porque era toda mi intención.

Eliza cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar aquella vocecita de su interior que le decía insistentemente que era mentira todo lo que había dicho, que se moría por volver a ver a aquellos muchachos que, en tan sólo algunas horas, la habían hecho vivir tantas emociones juntas.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, aquí está. Espero que alguien haya llegado hasta aquí con el capítulo, jajaja.**

**Les diré que Eliza me cae mal, nunca la he tragado, ni a ella ni a su familia (el único que vale la pena de ahí es el papá, ¿cierto que sí?), pero bien, se preguntarán que por qué escribo un fic de un personaje al que no aguanto. Ni yo lo sé, ésta historia la tenía hace bastante tiempo en la cabeza, y pues tuve que decidir entre escribir esta o la de Anthony que tengo pensado, y pues, gano ésta. Advierto, eso sí, que espero que sea corta, máximo cuatro o cinco capítulos, a lo sumo.**

**Quizás esta Eliza no es muy parecida a la del animé, espero no haberle cambiado demasiado su carácter. Intenté de hacerla lo más parecida, pero a ratos me da la impresión que se logra lo contrario, jejeje. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. **

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos.**


	2. Celos

**II. Celos.**

Aburrimiento.

La verdad era que todo lo que sentía Eliza en esos momentos podía definirse en una sola palabra: aburrimiento. Desde el interior del lugar, miraba hacia la calle a través de la ventana, con su mano apoyada en el marco de la ventana, y su cara apoyada en ella. Soltó un suspiro.

Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Matt y Nickolas, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había pensado demasiado en esos dos jóvenes, sobre todo por el encierro en el que se había vuelto obligada a seguir, debido al castigo que sus padres le habían impuesto.

¿Había pensado en algún momento que el tema del supuesto asalto ablandaría un poco a su padre, y que se olvidaría de retarla por lo que había pasado el día anterior? Si había considerado una pequeña posibilidad de que ocurriera eso, es que había pecado de ingenua, de verdad. Porque al día siguiente, a penas se levantó (y claro, después de darse cuenta que su pie continuaba hinchado y que su rostro mostraba un interesante moretón cerca de su labio) y después de un austero desayuno, la llamó a su despacho.

Y ahí comenzó un largo sermón por parte de él, que al final intentaba no escuchar. Podía recordar algunas frases sobre el respeto que le debía a alguien como William Andrey porque, después de todo, era el nuevo cabecilla de la familia (Eliza en esos momentos había suspirado, todo eso a ratos le sonaba a la mafia, con eso de los patriarcas y las matriarcas de la familia Andrey), también hubo algunas palabras referidas a Elroy, que también le debía respeto (en ese momento volvió a suspirar, tratando de recordar si en algún momento le había faltado el respeto, porque que recordara, ni siquiera había cruzado unas palabras con ella). También la retó por lo que le había dicho a su hermano (ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habían escuchado cuando murmuró un "maldito traidor, cobarde", después que se lavara las manos en el tema del matrimonio) y, por supuesto, un tema que no podía faltar: Candy.

Llegado a ese punto de la conversación, Eliza en vez de sentir cansancio y aburrimiento, sentía rabia. Su padre volvió a decirle lo virtuosa, responsable y buena gente que era Candy, y de paso, lo incomprensible que consideraba aquel rencor que tenía en contra de ella. La chica simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente, su padre no la entendía, por eso simplemente prefirió pasar por alto todo lo que le decía, sobre William, la tía Elroy, su cobarde hermano, y sobre Candy.

Sería mucho más sano para su salud mental, considerablemente más importante que cualquier cosa que su padre podría decirle sobre la actitud que tenía con los demás.

En fin, y resumiendo el largo sermón que había tenido, todo se podía resumir en una cosa: castigo. Durante varias semanas tendría completamente prohibido siquiera asomarse a la reja de la calle de su casa (salvo emergencias, por supuesto... pero si lo consideraba, con ese moretón que tenía en su rostro ni ganas le daban de asomarse siquiera a la calle) y estaría obligada a acompañar a todas las reuniones familiares (aunque estuviera Candy presente)...

Sí, definitivamente su padre había sabido darle donde más le dolía. Bonito castigo que tendría.

Y ahí estaba en esos momentos, al segundo día de su castigo, sintiendo que si se quedaba en ese lugar una hora más se volvería loca. Miró de reojo a las demás personas presentes, y torció la boca, visiblemente molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser aquella nueva reunión familiar, justamente en la sala de su casa?. Si hubiera sido en cualquier otro lugar, al menos podría haber respirado un poco de aire.

Peor aún, los visitantes no eran otros que los flamantes Andrey, con sus amigos y todos los que solían ir con ellos. Resumiendo, Elroy, William, Archie, Candy, Annie y Patty, que andaba de visita nuevamente. De su familia, estaban todos, aunque sólo sus padres participaban de la conversación, Neil se dedicaba a mirar al suelo y ella estaba lo bastante aislada como para interesarse por lo que podrían decir. Aunque claro, eso no quitaba que escuchara lo que conversaban.

-Es por eso que los preparativos para la presentación de Candy en sociedad están casi listos, en una semana será la fiesta- contaba Albert, animadamente. Si a alguien le molestaba el tema, sabía disimularlo muy bien -esperamos que venga gran parte de la familia, casi todos han confirmado su asistencia.

-Eso es excelente, William- Eliza, desde su lugar, suspiró. Su padre siempre consideraba bueno todo lo que tuviera que ver con Candy, como gran parte de su familia -por fin después de tanto tiempo, Candy podrá tomar el lugar de la familia que le corresponde. ¿Estás contenta?

-Oh, si, aunque yo lo considero innecesario- contestó Candy, sonriendo -he intentado convencer a Albert para que no haga la fiesta, pero es demasiado terco, está empecinado en realizarla, y la verdad, ya me rendí. Que haga lo que quiera.

-Bueno, con todos los años que estuvo haciendo lo que quiso, sabemos perfectamente lo terco que puede llegar a ser- sonrió también el padre de Eliza, ella sólo hizo ojos al cielo, fastidiada.

Estaba segura que si tendría que aguantar situaciones así hasta que se acabara su castigo, iba a morirse a la mitad de éste, sobre todo porque no soportaba a la mitad de los personajes que estaban ahí presente... apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos, sintiendo de pronto deseos de llorar. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, pero no podía.

La alegre reunión que se llevaba a cabo fue interrumpida por la llegada de unas de las mucamas, que quedó mirando a los señores Leegan durante unos momentos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- les preguntó él, ella se inclinó antes de hablar.

-Hay dos jóvenes que preguntan por la señorita Eliza- al escuchar su nombre, ella levantó la cara, curiosa -dicen que desean verla unos minutos.

-Dígales que ella está castigada- replicó el señor Leegan, causando la vergüenza en Eliza, sobre todo porque lo dijera en frente de todos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -que no puede ver a nadie hasta nuevo aviso.

Eliza abrió ligeramente la boca, para replicar, pero luego de unos instantes prefirió guardar silencio. Era mejor que eso del castigo se lo dijera a los presentes, que a los dos muchachos que fueron a visitarla (que no tenía idea quiénes eran, en todo caso). Quizás era mejor que ellos la visitaran otro día.

-Disculpe, señor, pero dicen que es urgente que la vean- replicó Mary, visiblemente incómoda porque tenía que insistir.

-Mary, ¿te dijeron cómo se llamaban?- preguntó Eliza, imprudentemente.

-Sí, Matt Johnsons y Nickolas Grayson- contestó.

-Ah...- Eliza pestañeó unas cuantas veces, confusa. Por la manera en que había tratado a ese par el otro día, pensó que jamás iban a querer verla nuevamente. Y no era que hubiera estado triste por eso, al contrario, la habían hecho pasar un rato tan malo, que era lo único que deseaba.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Eliza?- le preguntó su madre, frunciendo el cejo -nunca antes había escuchado sus nombres en ninguna parte, ¿dónde los conociste?

-Eh... bueno...- ella se dio cuenta, después de pensarlo un poco -que mentir respecto de ellos no valía la pena, así que mejor contaba parte de la verdad... sólo una parte -fueron los chicos que me ayudaron el otro día, fue gracias a ellos que no me hicieron nada más, aparte del golpe, claro...

-¿De verdad?- su madre la miró escéptica.

-Por favor, mamá- comenzó la chica a pedir -déjame verlos aunque sea unos minutos, quiero agradecerles porque me ayudaron, y el otro día estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que no fui capaz de decirles nada agradable. Sólo será unos pocos minutos.

Sus padres se miraron ligeramente, como analizando la situación en silencio. Después de unos momentos, él habló.

-Hazlos pasar, Mary.

-Sí, señor...

Antes de salir, Mary volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia. Eliza se quedó muda, y un poco asustada. Ni Matt ni Nickolas sabían que ella había modificado ligeramente la historia ocurrida hace dos días, lo más posible era que iban a meter la pata, y bien hasta el fondo, si que es no lograba advertirles de alguna manera lo del supuesto intento de robo, y que ellos la habían supuestamente, salvado.

Pero Eliza no tuvo tiempo ni para pensarlo tanto, porque momentos después los dos entraron, con sonrisas en sus rostros. La chica los quedó mirando y por poco no los reconoce en un primer momento. Los había conocido como dos muchachos aparentemente normales, quizás bromistas, y con un brillo de picardía que de verdad había llamado su atención.

Y los dos que se mostraban ante ellos erab bastante distinto. Sus ropas, visiblemente elegantes, les daba un aire caballeresco que Eliza no fue capaz de ver en un primer encuentro, sus cabellos, brillantes y ordenados, le hicieron recordar un poco a Archie, y sus intentos de permanecer por siempre elegante, sobre todo cuando eran más niños.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos- Matt se inclinó, a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia, Nick lo imitaba, sonriendo con diversión y un dejo de picardía en sus ojos, que sólo Eliza fue capaz de ver -temíamos haber venido en un mal momento.

-No exactamente- el padre de Eliza se puso de pie, y se acercó a ellos -sólo estamos en una pequeña reunión familiar, nada más.

-¿Es usted el señor Leegan?- preguntó Nick, él asintió -mucho gusto, Eliza nos habló un poco de su familia ayer. Yo soy Nickolas Grayson, y él, mi mejor amigo, Matt Johnsons.

-Un gusto, señor...

Decir que la primera impresión que le dieron a la familia fue el encanto, es poco. Hasta Elroy se vio gratamente sorprendida cuando la saludaron y la halagaron con simpáticas palabras. Eliza los miraba entre sorprendida y molesta. La primera, porque aún no se sobreponía de verlos llegar a su casa como si fueran amigos de siempre de la familia, y la segunda, porque no habían sido capaces de mirarla, ni siquiera saludarla cuando llegaron.

Y definitivamente tuvo deseos que se fueran, cuando comenzaron a cruzar algunas palabras. Apretó los puños de rabia, pensando que por milésima vez, ella volvía a robarle la atención de invitados y conocidos suyos. Siempre había sido así, Candy tenía "algo" (su padre lo llamaba "ángel") que llamaba la atención inmediatamente y ella, simplemente, pasaba a segundo plano.

Tuvo ganas de hacer un escándalo o dejarla en ridículo diciendo algún comentario agrio, pero luego lo pensó mejor. No deseaba que le extendieran el castigo para dos meses, así que sólo guardó silencio, y volvió los ojos hacia la ventana, para dejar de sentir enojo, al menos por un ratito.

Eso, hasta que vio en frente de ella una flor que se asomaba. Confusa, volvió la vista y se encontró con Nick, que le sonreía. Se sintió perturbada durante unos momentos, hasta que logró reaccionar y la tomó en sus manos, tratando que no notara que la había sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Nick, divertido -esperaba de ti otro recibimiento. Tenía dos opciones: la primera, que te lanzaras sobre nosotros y nos agradecieras por haberte ayudado el otro día, independiente de si fuimos los causantes o no de lo que te pasó- lo segundo se apresuró a decirlo, sobre todo cuando notó que ella estaba abriendo la boca para replicar algo -y la segunda, era un mal recibimiento, que nos hecharas de tu casa gritándonos maldiciones y todo tipo de cosas negativas... pero la verdad, jamás pensé en la indiferencia, y la verdad, es bastante más dolorosa que la segunda opción.

Sin ser invitado, Nick acercó una silla a la de ella y se sentó al frente, sonriendo con la misma frescura de siempre. Eliza buscó a Matt con la mirada, y lo encontró sentado con su familia, conversando de tal manera que pareciera ser parte de ella. Eliza frunció el cejo.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- preguntó, extrañada.

-¿Nosotros? Te vinimos a ver- contestó Nick -nos quedamos un poco preocupados el otro día, tanto por el golpe que te dieron como tu pie. ¿Te lo revisaron?, ¿se te quitó el hinchazón?

-Ya está mejor- contestó ella, un poco desconfiada -no pensé que vendrían a verme, de verdad. Pensé incluso, que se habían ido de la ciudad, como los estaban persiguiendo.

-Ah, si, eso... bueno, tendremos que irnos, pero dentro de unos días, ya estamos revisando eso. Quizás en una semana partiremos, para siempre- Eliza no supo si esas palabras eran para hacerla sentir mal o algo así, y no quiso reconocer que había sentido algo dentro de ella cuando las escuchó. Continuó con sus ojos desconfiados mirando a Nick, que no se intimidaba para nada.

-¿En qué lío están metidos?- le preguntó -¿es que acaso son ladrones y los buscan para colgarlos?

-¿Nosotros, ladrones?- Nick se mostró muy ofendido, Eliza supuso que estaba fingiendo -por favor, ¿de dónde puedes sacar algo así?

-Podría ser, quizás... porque los buscan para matarlos, y también por los trajes elegantes... cuando los conocí no los llevaba, y es bastante sospechoso- contrario a lo que esperaba, Nick se largó a reír -¿motivo de la risa?

-Analizando tus razones, puedo decirte que de esas, sólo en una tienes razón. Lamentablemente, sí, nos están persiguiendo para matarnos. Aunque en realidad, sólo a mí, Matt, como es mi mejor amigo, escapó conmigo y ahora también lo persiguen a él- Eliza miró escéptica al muchacho -sabía que no me ibas a creer.

-Quizás, es más fácil que me digas por qué intentan matarlos- replicó ella -perfectamente puede ser porque son unos ladrones desvergonzados.

-Sí, puede ser... pero no es así. No quiero contarte aún, quizás puedes preocuparte por nosotros y no dormir durante las noches, y no quiero algo así para alguien como tú, una chica tan elegante que ni siquiera es capaz de prepararse un huevo frito.

-¿Es que no eres capaz de hablar nunca en serio?- gruñó Eliza, ya algo acostumbrada a sus comentarios -contigo, nunca sé si puedo creerte o no lo que me estás diciendo.

-Te basta con creerme que no he robado y no he asesinado- contestó sonriendo a medias Nick -lo demás, no tiene importancia.

-Sí, claro...- murmuró Eliza, mirando nuevamente por la ventana. Nick esperó a que ella volviera a hablarle, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana también. Con eso, lograron escuchar un poco la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el otro grupo.

-Ah, claro, el robo- Matt se notaba un poco nervioso, aunque sólo Nick se dio cuenta, y eso porque lo conocía de toda la vida -no tiene que agradecernos nada, señora Leegan, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho por alguien como su hija...

Eliza torció la boca, molesta. Oh, sí, por supuesto, pregúntenle a Archie si se arriesgaría por ella igual como aquella vez en el lago, en Escocia, donde casi se ahoga y ninguno de sus familiares fue capaz de ayudarla. O quizás a alguno de sus amigos que quedaban completamente encantados con Candy, tan así, que se olvidaban que ella estaba sobre el mismo planeta, el mismo país, la misma ciudad, y la misma casa.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Nick -¿por qué de pronto estás molesta?

-Tú no lo entenderías- gruñó Eliza -no vale la pena contártelo.

-Como quieras...

Nick miró a su amigo, que cuando lo vio, terminó por asentir levemente. Ambos se pusieron de pie a la vez, el muchacho tomó la mano de Eliza y la besó suavemente, causando un escalofrío en su espalda. No era la primera vez que le hacían ese gesto, pero ella nunca lo había sentido con tanta intensidad, hasta ese momento. Sonrió levemente.

-Lo sentimos- dijo Matt a la familia -pero sólo vinimos de pasada a ver cómo estaba Eliza después del susto. Nos dejó preocupados el otro día, y ayer estuvimos bastante ocupados como para venir.

-Espero volver a conversar contigo- le sonrió Nick a Eliza -sólo depende de ti si lo quieres o no. ¿Qué dices?, ¿te molestaría si volvemos a conversar contigo?

-Mientras no sea porque están escapando de algún asesino- replicó Eliza rápidamente, arrepintiéndose después por la risa que causó en Nick.

-Si venimos, será justamente por eso- dijo, alejándose de ella.

-Adiós, Eliza, un gusto verte otra vez- le dijo Matt, sonriendo también.

El rostro relajado de Eliza fue hasta que Candy se puso de pie también, comenzando a despedirse de los presentes, diciendo que tenía que irse a su departamento porque debía arreglarse para un turno nocturno que tenía en el hospital en que trabajaba. Eliza frunció el cejo, sobre todo cuando notó que Matt y Nick se ofrecían para acompañarla.

No se movió del lugar en que estaba cuando se fueron, ni siquiera volvió a mirarlos, menos cuando Nick intentó buscar sus ojos para despedirse nuevamente de ella. Desde la ventana, pudo ver cómo los tres se iban, conversando alegremente, y sin saber la razón, Eliza comenzó a ponerse de mal humor, sobre todo cuando los vio reír, antes de salir de la propiedad.

Tuvo deseos de desquitarse con alguien, cualquier persona, tuviera que ver con ella o no. Apretó los puños de rabia pensando que nuevamente Candy volvía a jugarle mal, lo quisiera o no. Y no le costó mucho pensar en lo que pasaría próximamente.

Ellos, Nickolas y Matt, quedarían completamente encantados con Candy, tan así, que intentarían por todos los medios hablar con ella y entablar una posible amistad, incluso teniendo que recurrir a ella, Eliza, para ver si por casualidad podían volver a verla. Siempre había ocurrido eso, y no creía que en esa ocasión sería muy distinto.

Los primeros en caer bajo sus encantos había sido Anthony y sus primos, Stear y Archie... aunque claro, si no contaba a su propio padre y a los sirvientes de su casa. Ellos fueron capaces de dejarla de lado, a pesar que los conocía mucho más tiempo que Candy, y que, en el caso de sus primos, corría la misma sangre dentro de ellos. Ellos se dejaron llevar por ese rostro tan característico de ella... sabía que los tres habían estado en algún momento (aunque le costara reconocerlo) enamorados de ella. Por supuesto, al único que le había correspondido había sido a Anthony, pero aún así... desde que habían sido niños se había notado la tónica que iba a haber entre ellos.

Después, fue el caso de Terry. Ese había sido otro que cayó en los encantos de Candy, y quizás porque ambos estaban ya más grande, fue quizás más importante para Candy que lo ocurrido con Anthony, siendo sólo una niña. Y también, lo de otros muchachos... incluso ahí estaba también metido el tonto de su hermano, que se había enamorado de ella, al punto de alegrarse cuando le dijeron que iban a obligar a Candy a casarse con él.

Eliza torció la boca, molesta. Quizás a esas alturas debía estar acostumbrada a que siempre la prefirieran a ella, a pesar de todo y por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo. Siempre, todos los hombres, terminaban de una u otra manera, enamorados de esa chiquilla que sólo había sido recogida de un hogar... a esas alturas, ni siquiera se extrañaría de que el famoso William Andrey lo estuviera también.

Sin más deseos de continuar en eso, se puso de pie. El pensar en Candy hizo que su humor cambiara radicalmente, al compararlo con el que tenía con la visita de Matt y de Nickolas.

-¿Me puedo ir a mi cuarto?- le preguntó a su padre. No deseaba continuar en ese lugar, y al parecer, su padre sí se dio cuenta de ello, porque después de observarla durante unos momentos, terminó por asentir -gracias- le dijo.

-Pero tienes que bajar a cenar, Eliza- agregó él, después de unos momentos, como si se tratara de algún tipo de condición para dejarla marcharse.

-Como quieras.

Subió a su cuarto y se acostó sobre la cama, pensativa. Toda esa rabia que sentía en esos momentos en contra de Candy, Nickolas y Matt debía tener alguna razón principal.

Con Candy no era muy difícil adivinarla, ya que no era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. No le gustaba llamarlo "celos", pero si quería ser sincera, debía reconocer que gran parte se debía a ese sentimiento. Y aunque sabía que era malo y que no debía sentirlos por alguien como Candy, pensaba que estaba completamente justificado. Candy siempre le había quitado gran parte de las cosas que ella más quería, intencionalmente o no, lo hacía, y eso era algo que Eliza nunca se lo perdonaría.

¿Cómo perdonar que le robó el amor de sus primos, de Anthony, Terry, e incluso algunos de sus amigos?... y ahora lo volvía a hacer, con Matt y Nickolas.

También, estaba lo que sentía en esos momentos en contra de los dos que había conocido. Sentía rabia, quizás también algo de resentimiento... ¿por qué? No era muy difícil pensarlo, viendo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Eliza, en su cama, apretó los puños, y aunque durante unos momentos leves le dieron deseos de llorar, no lo hizo. No se dejaría humillar nuevamente por Candy, permanecería firme.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!**

**Bien, espero que les esté gustando cómo está quedando. Saludos a Baronesa de Granchester y a Azrasel, por dejarme comentarios.**


	3. Invitación

**Capítulo tres. Invitación.**

Estaban cenando, y contrario a lo que solía ser, el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Eliza se dio cuenta que aún pesaba sobre su familia el problema del mentado casamiento cancelado, sobre todo entre sus padres, que aunque poco a poco volvían a estar igual que antes, la chica podía notar que entre ellos aún había algo tenso.

Las comidas y reuniones familiares solían ser así últimamente, demasiado tensa para el gusto de Eliza, sobre todo cuando estaban acompañados por algún miembro de la familia Andrey… en esos casos sólo sus padres eran parte de la conversación, ni ella ni Neil conversaban, ella prefería abstraerse y no escucharlos, cada vez los soportaba menos. Sobre todo a su padre, que se mostraba tan amable ante la presencia de ellos que llegaba a ser exasperante.

-Eliza, ayer saliste- sólo se sintió el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos, la chica sólo apretó los labios y continuó con su comida, no tenía deseos de hablar en esos momentos, aunque si pensó que el tema podría quedar zanjado con sólo desearlo, se equivocaba –te estoy hablando.

-Y te escuché- replicó ella rápidamente, rayando en la insolencia –ayer no salí, sólo estaba en el jardín, caminando. Disculpa si no te avisé- Neil la miró de reojo, algo sorprendido por el tono en que estaba hablando a su madre.

-Eliza, no seas insolente- intervino su padre, con seriedad. La chica la quedó mirando con recelo –tú madre sólo quería saber qué hiciste, creo que no es necesario que te recordemos que estás castigada.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, no tienen que repetirlo todos los días- replicó la chica, molesta –ayer salí al jardín, creo que no hay nada de malo en eso, está dentro del perímetro de la propiedad, no hice nada malo, creo. ¿O es que el castigo incluía también el jardín?

Sus padres no contestaron, la quedaron mirando con frialdad. Ellos sabían que Eliza solía ser apática con algunos de sus comentarios con ciertas personas, pero nunca le había tocado a ellos que les hablara así. Por momentos dudaron en lo que tendrían que decirle.

-Me dijeron que no estabas sola- continuó retándola la mujer, después de unos momentos -¿vas a seguir haciéndote la ofendida o terminarás por decirnos qué fue lo que hiciste ayer?

Por respuesta, Eliza suspiró con fuerza, dejando con brusquedad la servilleta sobre la mesa. Se sentía enojada, cansada y algo frustrada… miró a sus padres y pensó bien en las siguientes palabras que les diría, no deseaba continuar con el tema.

-Si salí, fue porque Nick me vino a ver, y quise acompañarlo a la puerta porque yo sé muy bien que estoy castigada y no quise que se dirigiera solo, hubiera sido feo de mi parte. Luego me quedé en el jardín, y de verdad, creo que no hay nada de malo en eso, ¿o no, padre?- no esperó que le contestara, se puso de pie con intenciones de irse a su cuarto –se me quitó el hambre.

Con la dignidad que le iba quedando, Eliza los dejó, sin hacer caso a las protestas de sus padres, ya que casi no había comido bocado. Tenía ganas de encerrarse y no pensar en su familia, tenía bastantes preocupaciones como para ocuparse de ellos… y en la información que había omitido en lo que les había contado hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Era verdad que la tarde anterior sólo había estado en el jardín, pero las circunstancias en que había estado en él eran distintas. En cierta manera, sí había estado con Nick, pero Eliza hubiera agradecido mucho si es que las circunstancias hubieran sido como las narró a su familia, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Durante la tarde se había quedado en su cuarto, leyendo una novela. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con alguno de su familia… estaba todo en silencio cuando de pronto sintió en la ventana unos cuantos ruidos, como si la golpearan con algo pequeño. Extrañada se acercó, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio a los pies a Nick, pero bastante distinto a la vez que él y Matt habían visitado a sus padres.

Se asustó, tenía miedo por él y por ella misma mientras bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, y corría hacia la parte de atrás a reunirse con él. Desde su ventana lo había visto, y se alarmó al notar lo pálido y agitado que estaba. Para su tranquilidad, a los pocos momentos se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban tan mal, sólo necesitaba un lugar dónde esconderse por un rato, hasta que dejaran de buscarlo.

Contra todo lo que deseaba, Eliza lo ayudó, y mucho más de lo que se había propuesto en un comienzo. Le había contado, mientras descansaban, lo que ocurría realmente con él y Matt (ella terminó por pensar que ya no le quedaban en muchas personas que confiar, si es que le estaba contando todo), y aunque había una parte de ella que le decía constantemente que no debía creer tan fácil en esas historias, no podía dejar de confiar.

No necesitaba mucho en esos momentos, sólo dinero para poder huir de la ciudad, sólo debían esperar a que Nick pasara los 21 años, nada más, y para eso faltaban sólo unos cuantos meses. En poco tiempo todo el problema de ellos sería solucionado… y aunque Eliza trataba de tener cuidado con las cosas que le decía, se comprometió a ayudarlo llegando al punto de decidirse a hablar con el "abuelo" William… a pesar que eso significaba que tuviera que humillarse.

Habían quedado en eso, que ella intentaría buscar ayuda de alguna manera, a penas le fuera posible… y nunca pensó que esa posibilidad se le presentaría cuando menos esperaba, al día siguiente, cuando recibieron la visita de William Andrey. Eliza se dio cuenta que tanto movimiento era más que nada porque estaba ocupado de organizar la fiesta en que presentarían a Candy a la sociedad… y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos cuando llegó a aquella conclusión. Estaba más que segura que con ella nadie se hubiera esforzado la mitad para hacerlo, ni siquiera sus padres.

En fin, sólo tuvo que esperar un rato para que se enterara que William había llegado a la casa a ver a su padre. Bajó la escalera esperando no encontrarse con su madre, y fue hacia el estudio de su padre, donde solía recibir sus visitantes. Esperaba, por dentro, que William estuviera solo, necesitaba hablar con él sin que su padre lo supiera. Si lo hacía, comenzaría con las preguntas.

Para su suerte, William estaba sentado solo, ojeando un libro concentrado. Miró a los pasillos, esperando que no la interrumpieran (y que tuviera el valor de decir todo lo que había planeado) y entró, suspirando a la vez. Al notar que no estaba solo, el rubio miró hacia la puerta. Eliza se dio cuenta que endureció su semblante cuando notó que era ella.

-Candy no viene conmigo, por si quieres molestarla- fue lo que le dijo, dejando el libro en una estantería. Eliza sintió que las palabras se juntaban en su garganta, y no era capaz de continuar hablando –creí que ya te habías rendido y te ibas a comportar mejor con ella.

-No es por ella a lo que vine- dijo Eliza, completamente nerviosa. Pero estaba decidida a no flaquear –necesito hablar con usted, de otro tema… un problema…

William enarcó las cejas, sorprendido y escéptico por las palabras de Eliza, y esa mirada hizo que ella terminara por desarmarse completamente. No tenía la confianza necesaria para hablar con él, pero ella le había prometido a Nick que intentaría por todos los medios de conseguirse el dinero para que él y Matt pudieran escapar. Mordió su labio, nerviosa.

-¿Un problema?, ¿por qué no lo hablas con tu padre?

-Si pudiera hacerlo no estaría aquí con usted- replicó rápidamente ella, apretando los puños. La paciencia se le estaba acabando, no deseaba tener que pedir mucho, estaba segura que Nick lo comprendería -usted sabe que si no fuera urgente, no lo haría, y menos si tuviera otras opciones.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó William, mirándola con notable recelo. Eliza sabía que se iba a mostrar de esa manera distante con ella, jamás había tratado con él y estaba segura que todas las referencias que tenía de ella eran cosas negativas -porque de verdad no se me puede ocurrir qué puedes querer tú de mí, y mucho menos que tengas el atrevimiento de venir a pedirme, después de lo que pasó el otro día, y tú manera de irte.

-Estoy castigada, ya lo estoy pagando- replicó ella rápidamente -y si de verdad no quiere ayudarme, sólo dígalo, lo dejaré tranquilo de una vez.

-Tú no me conoces, Eliza, y yo tampoco a ti, aunque te puedo decir que tengo muchas ideas sobre cómo son tú y tu hermano- dijo William tranquilamente -con tu padre tenemos una muy buena relación, sobre todo últimamente que hemos estado viendo los negocios juntos, y no me gustaría que todo lo que hemos avanzado se vea afectado por tu manera de actuar.

-Sí, como diga- Eliza sonrió con amargura –y no se preocupe, no sería capaz de hacer nada que pudiera afectarlo, y menos en lo que tiene que ver con el trabajo, por eso siempre he enfrentado mis problemas sola dejándolo a él a un lado, y eso lo sabe bien.

-Eso lo sé- William se apoyó en el escritorio, y se cruzó de brazos –y bien, ¿me dirás qué es lo que necesitas?, porque presiento que si has estado soportando esta conversación es porque debe ser importante, al menos para ti.

-¿Me quiere decir que toda esa conversación fue algo así como una estúpida prueba?- gruñó Eliza, molesta.

-Por supuesto que no, si piensas que soy rencoroso en eso te equivocas. Si tienes problemas no me importará nada de lo que has hecho para ayudarte, después de todo, eres de la familia, y mi deber es velar porque estés bien.

-Al hablar de eso, supongo que tiene que ver con Candy- replicó Eliza.

-Yo no quería sacarla en la conversación, pero veo que lo has hecho tú- William se cruzó de brazos –y sí, tienes razón que en eso me refiero a Candy, no creo que te haya costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión, después de todo, has estado toda tu vida encargándote de hacerla sentir miserable.

-Mis razones he tenido- gruñó Eliza, altanera –y me importa bien poco cuál es su parecer, Candy no me agrada, nunca lo ha hecho, no se cómo fue que llegó a meterse en esta familia.

-Te quiero recordar- el semblante de William se endureció visiblemente –que Candy es una Andrey, da igual su origen. Tú, que le pones tanta importancia a los apellidos y la cuna, debes tener más que claro que Candy socialmente es mucho más importante que tú- Eliza frunció el ceño –por lo que espero que entiendas que ya no debes tratarla de esa manera, y mucho menos cuando están en frente de otras personas.

-No estoy aquí para eso- Eliza estaba dando media vuelta, sentía tanta rabia que si continuaba en ese lugar iba a terminar gritándole quizás qué barbaridad al famoso tío abuelo William. Prefería irse y dejar las cosas en la relativa paz en que estaban –y no se preocupe, ya no lo molestaré más.

-¿De verdad?, pensé que el problema que tenías era bastante grave.

-Eso ya no importa- Eliza lo miró de reojo –creo que fue un error el haber venido con usted, igual sentía que las cosas podían salir así, nunca pensé que me ayudaría.

Eliza iba saliendo del escritorio, hirviendo de rabia por dentro. Se encontró con su padre a la mitad del camino, que la miró con extrañeza y algo de preocupación. Conocía a su hija, y la expresión que tenía en el rostro demostraba que no estaba de buen humor, y eso lo preocupó bastante, sobre todo cuando notó que William llegaba al pasillo también.

-¿Estaban hablando?- les preguntó el hombre, esperando por dentro que su hija no fuera capaz de arruinar más las cosas. Al parecer, la chica sí se dio cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes- contestó ella, molesta –no hice nada que pudiera molestar a tu socio, de hecho, sólo le hice una pequeña consulta, nada más. Ya lo dejé en paz, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-Eliza…

-Permiso.

No esperó a que ninguno de los dos hablara. Le dio la impresión que William había salido al pasillo para seguir conversando con ella, y la verdad, ya no tenía deseos. Iba tragando su rabia mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, esperando no encontrarse con nadie de su familia... pero para su mala suerte, no todo tenía que salir como ella lo quería.

-¿Vas a salir?- le preguntó con saña Neil, cruzándose en su camino –recuerda que estás castigada.

-¿Alguien te pidió algún comentario?- gruñó Eliza, deteniéndose y encarándolo. No le importaba el desquitarse con su hermano, de hecho, sería mejor, con ello le cobraría lo del otro día -¿por qué tienes que meterte en mi vida?

-Sólo te quiero advertir que si te vas, tú castigo será peor- dijo con burla Neil -¿estás dispuesta a arriesgarte?, con todo el escándalo que hubo el otro día cuando saliste al jardín, me imagino que ahora te aumentarán a dos meses el castigo que tienes.

-Y te sentirías muy feliz con eso, ¿no Neil?- gruñó Eliza, molesta –para que sepas, no es que tenga mucho miedo del castigo, más miedo me da quedarme en este lugar y tener que soportar a otro Andrey, o tener que quedarme más tiempo contigo y al final terminar siendo un tarada cobarde, como tú- Neil frunció el cejo, molesto –pobre de ti que le vayas con el cuento a papá o a mamá, ¿entendiste?, porque te prometo que si lo haces aprovecharé de desquitarme de la última que me hiciste, ¿te quedó claro?

Lo dejó solo, caminando con decisión hacia la puerta. Caminó lo más rápido posible, no deseaba encontrarse con su madre antes de salir. Si le iban a aumentar el castigo, al menos quería haber disfrutado de la salida… el aumento del castigo sería completamente justificado.

Caminó durante mucho rato por las calles, con la mirada pegada al suelo. Se dio cuenta que había sido una estupidez haber pensado en pedirle ayuda a William. ¿En algún momento consideró realmente que podría ayudarla?, había sido una ingenua. Con esa pequeña negación de ayuda, William en cierta forma se había "vengado" de ella y todo lo que le había hecho Eliza, años antes.

-Lo veo y no lo creo…- una voz burlesca llamó su atención y la hizo levantar los ojos, quedando algo sorprendida de ver a Nick y a Matt junto a ella -¿no que estabas castigada o algo así?

-Lo sigo- contestó ella, sonriendo levemente -¿ambos están bien?

-Sí, ningún problema- Matt sonrió –ayer logramos escapar a penas… pero lo que me tiene intrigado eres tú. Según tengo entendido no te dejan ni asomar la nariz a la calle, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?, ¿te volviste una chica rebelde?

-Algo así- Eliza se encogió de hombros –digamos que necesitaba salir de esa casa un rato, no deseaba estar ahí…

Nick la miró y sonrió levemente, acercándose luego a ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, después sonrió levemente y la acercó a él.

-No te preocupes, linda- le dijo –cuando tenga acceso a mi dinero, te sacaré de este hoyo y te llevaré conmigo, a mi casona, serás la reina de la casa…- Eliza sonrió con diversión, y sacó la mano de sobre ella -¿lo tomas a la broma?, ¿es que no me crees?

-Si te soy sincera, no- contestó Eliza, alejándose un paso de Nick. Esperaba que no se le notara que se había puesto nerviosa al sentir el contacto del muchacho –si tienes tanta fortuna, no entiendo por qué estás acá, escapando como cualquier ladrón.

-No todas las familias son tan simpáticas como la tuya- replicó Matt, sonriendo –aunque no lo creas, hay familias en que las intrigas son normales, hay muertes extrañas de las cabezas de las familias, problemas en las cuentas y…- Eliza tenía una cara tan extraña que el otro comenzó a reír, divertido.

-No le hagas tanto caso- interrumpió Nick, sonriendo –es verdad que en algunas familias hay algo de eso, pero no es el caso la de nosotros… o sea, la mía. Es verdad que hay una muerte, la de mi padre, pero no tiene nada de extraño, estaba enfermo…

Los tres comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, Eliza rodeada por los otros dos muchachos, sintiéndose, como pocas veces, contenta. Los escuchaba atentamente, tenía muy claro que de todo lo que hablaban, sólo podía creer, si es que, la mitad de lo que le decían.

-La cosa es que mi querido amigo tiene una madrastra igual a la de Cenicienta- continuó contando Matt –bonita pero con un corazón podrido- Eliza rió, divertida –es en serio, y resulta que esta madrastra, la señora Renate, tiene un hijo, un poco menor que nosotros, el cual, será el completo heredero de todo si es que mi querido amigo sufre algún accidente medio extraño…

-¿Medio extraño?, ¿con eso te refiere a que el accidente sea a propósito?

-Exactamente- Nick asintió –y como justo unos meses después de la muerte de su padre tuvo un accidente extraño, nos dimos cuenta que era mejor salir de viaje, y aquí estamos, lo estamos pasando muy bien, ¿cierto compadre?

-Oh, vacaciones inolvidables- apoyó Matt, mientras los dos chocaban las manos –están para repetirlas, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos, Eliza Leegan?

La chica no contestó, sin saber si largarse a reír por lo que le estaban contando, o contestar la pregunta de Matt, que sonaba bastante en serio. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo levemente. Ya no sabía qué creer de ellos.

-Escuchándolos hablar así, da la impresión que todo lo que cuentan es una comedia- comentó la chica -¿de eso, cuánto es lo que tengo que creer?

-Sólo cree una cosa- dijo Nick –la invitación a las vacaciones y que te vendré a rescatar de esta familia a penas pueda.

-¿Y por qué crees que quiero que me rescates?- replicó Eliza, fingiendo indignación –ustedes no saben cómo me va en la vida, ni la relación que tengo con mi familia, ¿de dónde pueden creer que quiero salir de ahí?

-Con escuchar la manera en que hablas de ellos- dijo Nick –son pocas las personas que definen a su hogar como "hoyo", y los que lo hacen así, pues… como que no le tienen mucho cariño.

Esta vez Eliza no replicó, desvió los ojos y quedó mirando al suelo. Los otros dos se miraron.

-Creo que no me equivoqué con lo que dije- Nick esta vez habló con suavidad –lo notamos cuando fuimos a verte el otro día… se nota que no tienes una relación muy buena con ellos, estabas alejada del grupo y no participabas de la conversación, y supongo que eso no era por el castigo.

-Eso no significa nada- gruñó Eliza, aunque con menos fuerza y seguridad que antes. Sin querer, estaban llegando a un tema que ella nunca antes había tocado –están sacando conclusiones estúpidas en vez de pensar en cómo salvar su pellejo.

-En eso pensamos también, pero nos permitimos algunas distracciones- replicó Nick, con el tono de broma de siempre –vamos, Eliza, también nos dimos cuenta que te enojaste con nosotros porque nos fuimos con Candy y la fuimos a dejar a su departamento…

-… ¿La fueron a dejar a su casa?- gruñó Eliza, enojada –que caballeros son, no me extraña.

-Ah, entiendo, es con Candy el problema- dijo Nick, divertido -¿por qué le tienes mala?, se ve bien simpática, es difícil que a alguien le caiga mal.

-¿Si?, en ese caso puedes irte a buscarla y cásate con ella si quieres.

Eliza se adelantó y comenzó a caminar más rápido, dejando a los otros dos de lo más extrañados un poco más atrás. Matt le pegó un codazo a Nick, como reclamándole que sacara a Candy en el tema, sin tener nada que ver. En vez de contestarle, el otro alcanzó a la muchacha, caminando a su mismo ritmo.

-Sólo dije que era agradable- comenzó a decirle él –no dije que me hubiera gustado o algo así… ¿por qué reaccionas de esa manera?

-Porque siempre es lo mismo- Eliza se detuvo, y miró de frente a Nick –porque siempre he tenido que estar luchando en contra de eso, y ya estoy cansada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Ella me quitó el chico que quería, me quitó a mi padre y a mis primos!- le gritó Eliza, enojada –y siempre es lo mismo, con todos mis amigos. Siempre que la conocen caen rendidos a sus pies, peores que simples mascotas. Ya me extrañaba que con ustedes hubiera sido distinto.

-Estás celosa- dijo simplemente Nick. Matt se mantenía a una distancia prudente –estás celosa, por eso sientes tanto rechazo.

-¿Y qué más quieres que sienta?- preguntó ella –después de tantos años haciendo lo mismo es obvio que algo tengo que sentir. Ahora le están preparando la gran fiesta para presentarla a la sociedad como una Andrey, y me obligarán a asistir aún sabiendo cuánto la detesto… todos se quedan en que no la aguanto, pero nadie es capaz de pensar en la razón de ello… todos la vez a ella, pero no a mí.

Con estas últimas palabras, Eliza emprendió el camino a su casa, sintiendo rabia por cómo había terminado la agradable conversación que estaba teniendo con Nickolas y Matt, y peor, por culpa de Candy. ¿Es que nunca podría dejarla en paz?, ¿es que tenía que molestarla siempre en cualquier parte que estuviera?

Sintió que Nickolas nuevamente la seguía casi corriendo. No tenía deseos de hablar con él, y mucho menos de volver a su casa… pero entre las dos, definitivamente prefería la segunda, por lo que continuó con su camino sin mirar atrás ni disminuir el paso.

-Lo siento- dijo Nick, una vez que la alcanzó –lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto… sólo quería intentar ayudarte, sabía que había algo de tu familia que te molestaba, quería que hablaras de ello para que te sintieras mejor.

-Y lo lograste- gruñó Eliza, Nick se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué más decir.

-Hey, en serio lo siento…- insistió el muchacho –si sentiste que te comparé con ella no fue así, para nada… vamos, Eliza, sabes que a veces meto la pata pero no es con intención… ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-Lo siento, no suelo perdonar muy fácil- replicó ella, tratando de no sonreír por lo que el otro le estaba diciendo.

-Ah, en ese caso… ¿si te alejo de todos ellos, me perdonarías?

Eliza se detuvo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, y tratando de reconocer el sentido de las palabras que le dijo. Nick se quedó en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Alejarme?

-Lo que te dije de venir a raptarte es en serio- dijo él –te llevaría conmigo feliz, pero ahora es peligroso…

-No estás hablando en serio- Eliza se alejó un paso, nerviosa –no me conoces, no te conozco, ni siquiera te creo toda esa historia de la madrastra de la Cenicienta, ¿y esperas que así nada más acepte irme contigo?

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó el otro, de vuelta –tienes todos estos días para decidirlo, nosotros estaremos felices de llevarte, y una vez que solucionemos todo el problema, veremos qué hacemos… ahora te llevaremos a tu casa, no sería bueno que te extendieran a un año tu castigo, menos si decides quedarte.

El camino de regreso para Eliza fue extraño, se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de los otros dos, mientras trataba de reconocer alguna otra intención en la invitación de Nick, aparte de la que le dijo… no sabía qué creer.

Pero también sabía que no deseaba seguir viviendo con su familia, que estaba cansada de que la trataran de esa manera y que la vieran como si fuera algo parecido a una bruja. No deseaba ser como el bicho raro de toda la familia, y mucho menos continuar siendo opacada por la imagen de una angelical Candy, siendo presentada en sociedad.

Pero sentía algo de miedo… pero más fuerte era la emoción que sentía al imaginarse irse con Nick, estar con él, tener la posibilidad de tener una vida junto a él…

¿Habría algo de malo en seguir sus sentimientos e irse con él?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, dije que el fic sería cortito, por lo que las cosas son un poco apresuradas, jajaja. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Mi intención no es poner de víctima a Eliza, sobre todo porque tengo más que claro que ella de víctima no tiene nada, pero sí quiero darle un enfoque distinto, como que busca su camino, tiene problemas familiares y todo eso que se ve en el cap :P  
**

**Aviso que sólo queda un cap, y el epílogo ^^**

**Saludos a Gabyhyatt y a Azrasel, por sus comentarios.**


	4. Te lo doy

**Capítulo cuatro. Te lo doy.**

Estar castigada no era la gracia, y nunca lo sería. Sobre todo si tu padre había decidido aumentar el castigo de un mes, a tres meses… y sólo porque el día anterior había salido corriendo de la casa después de hablar con William Andrey, volviendo horas después. Claro, si sabía que la castigarían, al menos tenía que lograr que valiera la pena, por lo que estuvo casi todo el rato con Nick y Matt.

En esos momentos estaba en su cuarto. Prefería estar ahí a cruzarse con algunos de sus padres, que andaban completamente preocupados de otras cosas como para fijarse en ella. Ahora que faltaban pocos días para la fiesta de Candy, prácticamente toda la familia andaba revolucionada; la única que no se veía para nada entusiasmada era ella misma, por razones obvias, y Neil, también por razones obvias (aunque él no se andaba "escondiendo" como ella). En esos momentos prefería estar tranquila, necesitaba pensar en la propuesta que Nick le había hecho.

Por un momento pensó que era broma, sobre todo cuando notó que él no volvía a mencionar el asunto, al menos durante todo el rato que estuvo con ellos caminando por la ciudad y conversando. Continuaron contándole acerca de sus vidas, en donde vivían, lo que hacían y sobre sus familias (Eliza aún estaba escéptica respecto a lo que le contaban) y continuaron así hasta que llegaron a la puerta de donde vivía. Los quedó mirando y sonrió.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegan- les dijo, sonriendo –no creo que quieran ver cómo mi papá me reta, no sería de caballeros.

-Aunque no lo creas, a mí me interesa- dijo Matt, recibiendo luego un codazo de parte de Nick -¡oye!, es sólo una broma. No se le puede decir nada, saltas a defenderla como si uno la estuviera ofendiendo como nunca- algo molesto Matt dio media vuelta y se alejó de la pareja, que lo observaron con algo de diversión.

-No lo tomes a mal- dijo Nick –ya sabes cómo es Matt, le gusta decir bromas de vez en cuando. La única que puede manejarlo un poco es mi hermana Martha, pero como ves, no tuvo la posibilidad de venir a estas vacaciones que estamos teniendo.

-¿Ambos son algo?- preguntó interesada ella.

-Según ellos están comprometidos, pero nada ha sido formal- Nick se encogió de hombros –todo ha pasado tan rápido últimamente, que esperamos que se calme un poco la tormenta para poder conversar más tranquilos. En todo caso, yo feliz si ellos deciden estar juntos, no podría dejar a mi hermana en mejores manos.

-Me imagino que sí…- por momentos, Eliza pensó que así debió sentirse en algún momento Candy cuando supo que Annie, que al final era como su hermana, estaba con Archie. Podía definirlo como tranquilidad, o quizás seguridad de que en el futuro esa persona que se quiere tanto podrá estar muy bien, con la persona que quiere -¿es menor que tú?

-Sí, dos años. Si te decides a venir con nosotros, de seguro que la conocerás- Eliza de pronto se sintió algo más nerviosa. No estaba segura de querer tocar ese tema, al menos de momento –aunque lo más seguro es que después también la conocerás, si es que no quieres.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigada ella.

-Porque recuerda que te dije que vendría a buscarte- contestó con una sonrisa encantadora Nick, tomando su mano y besándola con delicadeza –mejor te dejo, desde aquí veo a tu padre y no tiene muy buena cara.

Sonrojada aún, Eliza volteó, y lo vio esperándola parado en la puerta. Se despidió con cierta timidez de Nick (algo demasiado extraño en ella) y entró. Cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos en el interior de la propiedad, escuchó que Nick le hablaba.

-No me enojaré contigo por lo que decidas- le dijo él –porque decidas quedarte o no, siempre estará en mis planes llevarte conmigo, sea ahora o en un tiempo más.

Y ahí estaba, no podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza, aquella en que Nick le decía tales palabras pero que con la mirada le pedía insistente que se fuera con ella. Y a esas alturas, no podía negarse que estaba esperando alguna leve señal para decidirse definitivamente.

Porque después de meditarlo bastante, y aunque aún lo dudaba un poco, pensaba que todo lo que su familia le daba en esos momentos no era demasiado. Casi ni le hablaban, y entre tanto castigo pensaba que en cualquier momento moriría de algo parecido al aburrimiento, sin contar que estaba el "nuevo" integrante de la familia, tan amigo de su padre y que casi todos los días iba a visitarlos. Eliza no estaba segura de si lo hacía porque de verdad necesitaba hablar con su padre, o sólo por molestara y refregarle en la cara que él siempre estaría de lado de la "Dulce Candy", y más que en unos días sería oficialmente una Andrey.

Eliza bufó, pensando que estaba obligada a asistir a esa fiesta, y lo peor, su padre no aceptó comprarle un vestido nuevo (había olvidado esa estipulación del castigo), por lo que tendría que aguantar que Candy se viera mucho mejor que ella, puesto que se había enterado que llevaba semanas viendo modelos (en realidad, sus amigas la obligaban a buscar el perfecto)

¿Y ella? Tendría que conformarse con cualquiera, quizás no tan usado, para que nadie lo notara… ni lo reconociera. Aunque si se decidía a ir con cualquiera, sería una manera de demostrar que no estaba de acuerdo con esa fiesta… pero si lo pensaba mejor, por el vestido Candy no se sentiría ofendida, su padre sí, y de momento no quería agrandar su castigo a medio año.

Definitivamente, necesitaba alguien para conversar acerca del tema de Nick, de todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir con un simple comentario o con una mirada que no había visto en ningún otro muchacho (que al menos la mirara a ella). Sin contar que estaba lo de su proposición… se sentía demasiado confundida con todo lo respecto a él y a su amigo Matt.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos. Momentos después la abrieron, y se asomó su madre por ella. Eliza la quedó mirando unos momentos y luego desvió los ojos, algo molesta.

-Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo- dijo Eliza, cuando se dio cuenta que su madre no abriría la boca –igual que todos en esta casa.

-Sabes que en parte tenemos razón para estarlo- replicó la mujer, con el tono frío de siempre. Eliza la miró algo dolida –aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, William tenía razón en estar molesto por lo que planeaste junto a Neil, para Candy.

Después de unos momentos en que Eliza miró boquiabierta a su madre, soltó una carcajada, lo que extrañó sobremanera a la mujer. Después de unos momentos la muchacha la quedó mirando, volviendo a sus ojos ese brillo de burla e ironía, que hacía algunos días no veía en su hija.

-Por favor, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo- dijo Eliza –no me extraña que lo que estás diciendo es por la influencia de la tía abuela, que también se quedó callada cuando el "gran" William Andrey dio su sentencia. No te vi tan disconforme cuando pensaste en que te llegaría parte del dinero de los Andrey por el matrimonio de Neil y Candy, ¿o es que no te acuerdas?

-¡Eliza!- notó que su madre temblaba levemente, quizás por la rabia que sintió al escuchar tales palabras -¡no permitiré que me hables de esa manera, ¿entendiste?!

-Sí, si, como digas- gruñó Eliza, volviendo sus ojos a la ventana –mejor vuelve a ayudar en la preparación de la fiesta para la recogida de Candy, no creo que se vea bien que tú no estés presente, ya que te ofreciste tan amablemente a William para ayudarlo, eres mucho más útil allá.

-¿Por qué estás actuando de esta manera?, estás completamente inaccesible y sin respeto, ¿o es que piensas que no escuché tu conversación con tu padre la tarde que saliste sin nuestro permiso a encontrarte con esos dos muchachos?

-Si salí fue porque no deseaba estar bajo el mismo techo que William- replicó molesta Eliza, mirándola –y sólo me encontré por casualidad con ellos, en ningún momento quedamos de acuerdo para hacerlo, y la verdad, prefiero estar con ellos a estar en esta casa cuando ellos están aquí.

-William es parte de la familia, deberías comenzar a reconocerlo, aunque no lo quieras.

-Él no es parte de mi familia, nunca lo será. No me cae bien y sé que yo tampoco por todo lo que le he hecho a la tonta de Candy. Por supuesto que a ella la prefiere por sobre mí, y a mí no me importa, puede irse al mismo demonio y me da igual.

-¡No hables de esa manera!- el grito de su madre la interrumpió. Eliza apretó los puños, molesta –William es el socio de tu padre, no puedes tratarlo mal ni mucho menos. Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por nosotros.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé!- gruñó Eliza, perdiendo la paciencia –ya nada más de comentarios ásperos para ninguno de ellos, mucho menos la santa de Candy, que se puede traumar o algo así. Tampoco debo ni siquiera rozar a la señora Elroy ni mirar a ninguna de las amigas de esa recogida, ya me quedó claro.

Miró desafiante a su madre, esperando que le contestara alguna cosa, pero a los pocos momentos la mujer sólo le habló, con cierta frialdad.

-Tienes que estar lista a las cinco- le dijo, dando media vuelta –y como no tienes vestido nuevo, tienes que usar el que tengas mejor, no por el castigo de tu padre debes mostrar que no tienes clase.

La dejó sola, y aunque en un primer momento Eliza deseaba tirar algo contra la pared, se limitó sólo a patear el aire, tratando de sacar de alguna manera la rabia y frustración que estaba sintiendo. Siempre había sentido que su hermano y su madre eran algo así como sus aliados, pero desde que Neil se comportó como un cobarde, y su madre se había decidido por su padre y la "familia", se sentía terriblemente sola. Ya ni siquiera sabía si podía contar con ellos.

También la habían dejado sola, como todos los demás.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró con desilusión su closet. Aún le quedaba algún rato antes de tener que ir obligada a esa fiesta, y aunque no tenía ganas, no le quedaba de otra. Se quedó sentada un rato más hasta que sintió unos golpecitos en su ventana. Con curiosidad se acercó a la ventana, justo cuando Nick se estaba preparando para lanzar otra pequeña piedrecita. Le hizo un gesto para que la esperara y salió rápidamente de la habitación, esperando que nadie de su familia la viera.

-Nick, no esperaba verte hoy- le dijo Eliza, sonriendo. Había olvidado toda la conversación con su madre con sólo ver al muchacho -¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a despedirme- le dijo Nick, del otro lado de la reja –ya tenemos todo listo para partir.

-¿Qué cosa, te vas?- preguntó Eliza -¿por qué tan pronto?

-Ya sabes mi historia, aunque no la creas mucho, pero ese no es mi problema- Nick sonrió con simpatía –bueno, y vine a despedirme porque sé que te decidirás por tu familia, por lo que tendré que esperar algún tiempo para poder llevarte conmigo, así que volveré en un tiempo, con todo lo necesario para poder tratarte como una reina.

Eliza frunció levemente el cejo, mirando hacia el suelo. No estaba del todo segura de qué le pasaba, pero cuando el muchacho le dijo que volvería, no estaba segura de lo que sintió… no estaba segura de si querer esperar… por él.

-Trataré de escribirte, para que no te vayas a olvidar de mí- continuó hablando Nick, sin percatarse siquiera de la gran cantidad de pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Eliza –o al menos intentaré venir a verte en un tiempo, lo antes posible.

-No- dijo Eliza de pronto, él la miró confuso.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿es que ni siquiera quieres que te venga a ver?- le preguntó Nick, con algo de desilusión -¿ni siquiera dejarás que me quede con la ilusión de que esperarás impaciente tener noticias mías de vez en cuando?- a pesar de todo, Eliza notó el tono burlón de su voz -¿sabías que eso no es para nada romántico?, te falta leer obras de Shakespeare.

-No es eso- negó la muchacha –es que ya lo decidí, no quiero quedarme aquí, quiero ir con ustedes.

Nick sólo abrió levemente la boca, de la que no salió ningún sonido (así de impresionado estaba), y la quedó mirando fijamente.

-Es broma, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pero… si hasta ayer no me creías lo que te habíamos contado con Matt, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio?, de verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Me importa bien poco si la historia que me contaste es verdad o no- gruñó Eliza, dejando escapar sus sentimientos por primera vez –no me importa nada de eso, lo único que no quiero es quedarme aquí, no lo soportaría. Quiero irme con ustedes.

-¿Aunque tengas que estar con un par que no tiene dónde caerse muerto?

-No me importa.

-¿Eres capaz de poner en peligro tu vida por irte?- Nick aún no se lo creía del todo –cuando te contamos todo con Matt, no te lo creíste. Si piensas que nosotros no somos millonarios ni tenemos dinero, no entiendo por qué te decidirías a irte con nosotros, sin siquiera estar segura de que pueda darte una casona como esta, que más parece castillo.

-Da igual- contestó Eliza –lo único que de verdad importa es que me quiero ir con ustedes. ¿O es que te arrepentiste de tu propuesta?

-¿Yo?, ¡no, para nada!- Nick sonrió ampliamente –y ya que no me quieres contar las razones de tu decisión, aunque sospecho que es porque quieres hacerles pasar un mal rato a tus padres, admito que me tomaste por sorpresa… con Matt tendremos que arreglar muchas cosas antes de irnos… sería ideal que fuera de noche.

-Durante al fiesta- dijo Eliza, entusiasmada –todos estarán entretenidos, y no les importará si es que me desaparezco durante el rato, estoy segura que ni se darán cuenta de ello.

-Pero no es aquí- murmuró pensativo Nick –tendrás que darme la dirección del lugar, y dejar de alguna manera algo de ropa por aquí… no mucha, el viaje será más incómodo aún, pero tiene que ser abrigada, en las noches hace frío.

-Te las puedo dejar por aquí- dijo Eliza –antes de irnos a la fiesta tendré todo listo, tú y Matt pasan por ella antes de que nos vamos de la ciudad, y listo.

-Sí, buena idea- asintió Nick -¿a qué hora se van?

-A las cinco- contestó Eliza -¿a qué hora pasan por mí?

-A las ocho, tienes que estar afuera a esa hora, trata de salir lo más silenciosa, lo importante es que nadie te vea, para que podamos salir con cierta tranquilidad de la ciudad… yo creo que si mañana se dan cuenta de tu ausencia, estaremos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos puedan alcanzar de ninguna manera.

-¿En qué iremos?

-En caballo- Eliza puso cara de dolor –lo siento, es lo único que podemos hacer, no nos alcanza para un automóvil.

-Bueno, como sea…- la chica se encogió de hombros –estaré esperándolos.

-Y nosotros por verte a ti. Adiós, Eliza, entra antes que alguien nos vea juntos, y ve a empacar. Recuerda, sólo debes llevar lo más fundamental, después veremos qué hacemos para variar un poco tu vestimenta.

-Como digas, nos vemos.

Eliza, después de quedarse unos momentos de pie, mirando cómo Nick se alejaba con rapidez, dio un pequeño saltito y volvió corriendo a su habitación, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza, y recordando cada cosa que le había dicho. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso, que hubiera admitido que quería irse con ellos…

Llegó a su cuarto y cerró con pestillo, y caminó con rapidez hacia su closet, buscando un bolso o algo donde dejar la ropa que se iba a llevar. A ratos sentía que sus manos temblaban demasiado, se sentía muy nerviosa, y aunque no lo deseaba, a ratos pensaba que se quería arrepentir… pero la duda duraba bastante poco.

Le costó bastante decidir cuál de sus vestidos llevaría con ella. Nick le había dicho que lo tenía que llevar eran vestidos para el frío, y de esos tenía varios, pero… no podía olvidar que quizás algún día hacía calor, por lo que tenía que llevar uno de esos también…

-Ah, qué difícil es todo esto- gruñó ella, teniendo todos los vestidos en frente de ella. Lo que menos le costó decidir, era qué usaría para la fiesta de Candy (en realidad, sacó cualquiera)

A las cinco en punto Eliza estaba en la sala de su casa, con un vestido verde botella muy hermoso y elegante, porque el que no fuera nuevo no le quitaba las dos primeras características. Un rato antes había dejado toda la ropa que llevaría en un bolso, descansando en el jardín, a la espera que Matt y Nick fueran por él. Su familia no notó que llevaba un papel entre sus cosas, apretado con nerviosismo, ni le llamó la atención el silencio que había en ella.

Después de todo, estaba enojada con todos, el que no les hablara era relativamente normal.

Quizás sólo Neil se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado silenciosa e inquieta, reconoció que su hermana estaba extremadamente nerviosa por algo que de verdad, no le interesaba. Por eso después de verla unos momentos sentada en el sofá, desvió la vista. Él también estaba enojado con ella por lo que le había dicho el otro día, no le gustaba que le llamaran "cobarde", aunque varias veces algunos lo hicieran.

En el automóvil Eliza no participó de la conversación. Se dedicó a mirar hacia la calle esperando ver a Matt o a Nick por ahí, vigilando su salida de la casa hacia la fiesta. Cuando pudo distinguirlos, sonrió levemente, su primera sonrisa desde que se había separado de Nick.

Porque podía sentir muchas cosas por su decisión, miedo, nerviosismo, ansiedad… una gran cantidad se mezclaban dentro de ella, pero el único que no pudo reconocer en ella, era el arrepentimiento. Y eso era porque no lo sentía.

Cuando llegaron a la mentada fiesta, Eliza notó que había llegado algo de gente, pero lo más seguro es que no fueran ni la mitad de todos los invitados. Los miró con poco interés, esperando que fuera lo más rápido la hora convenida con Nick, para largarse de ese lugar. A penas bajó del automóvil, se quedó rezagada, dejó que su familia entrara a la fiesta inmediatamente, ella se quedó atrás. Mientras menos tiempo tuviera que pasar adentro, mejor para ella.

Después de estar unos minutos caminando con una gran lentitud, a la distancia pudo ver a Candy con Annie y Patty. Las quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego dio media vuelta, con intenciones de tomar cualquier otro camino en vez de ese. Pero no contaba con que era Candy una de las tres muchachas…

-¡Eliza!- se detuvo al escuchar su voz, y maldijo por lo bajo –Albert me dijo que no ibas a venir.

-Tenía intenciones de no venir, pero no me dejaron- contestó Eliza, mirando con cierto desdén a la rubia –pero ya ves, esto es parte del castigo que me dieron.

-Entiendo…- Candy se notó un poco incómoda –aunque no lo creas me alegra verte aquí.

-Si, sí, como digas- continuó su camino, dejando a Candy con las palabras en la boca. No deseaba verse tentada a volver a hacerle una jugarreta, más que nada porque tenía que pasar lo más inadvertida posible en esa fiesta, así que se ahorraría los comentarios desagradables y risas amargas hacia Candy.

En el salón había bastante gente conversando. Pudo ver sentada a Elroy, conversando con algunos invitados amablemente. La miró durante unos momentos y luego desvió los ojos, mirando a otro lado y caminando hacia el lado contrario. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía dolida con ella, porque bien que pudo ayudarla con su padre cuando éste la castigó por lo que le hizo a Candy, pero se quedó callada, olvidando que ella había estado muy feliz cuando propuso la idea.

Conversó con algunas personas que buscaron su compañía, más que nada gente que había conocido en otras fiestas y por las cuales había sentido cierta simpatía. Al menos de esa manera no se aburrió tanto esperando que fuera la hora para irse.

Cuando estaba sola, con cierta melancolía miraba a sus padres, pensando que ese sería el último día que los vería quizás en cuanto tiempo, y aunque le dolió un poco pensar en eso, no causó por ningún motivo algún sentimiento de arrepentimiento o de dolor… quizás sí algo de nostalgia.

A las siete y treinta caminó por la casa, buscando algún lugar en el cual dejar la carta que había escrito… una que explicaba que se iba, pero que no daba muchas razones de ello, ni tampoco con quién se iba. Después de pensarlo un poco pensó que era lo mejor, al menos para que supieran que no estaba escondida por la casa o algo así.

Cerca de las ocho pasó por el salón, dando una última mirada al interior del salón. Vio a Elroy, tan fría y distante como siempre, mirando a Candy, que en ese momento estaba a un lado de Albert, con los ojos bajos, debido a la vergüenza que sentía porque él la presentaba a todos. Miró a sus padres, de pie y viendo todo con atención, y también a su hermano Neil, a quien aún le brillaban sus ojos cuando miraba a Candy, aunque a ésta no le simpatizara. Vio también a su primo Archie, el único que le quedaba, y junto a él estaba su novia Annie, y Patty, cuál de las dos más orgullosas de lo que veían.

Y cuando estaba dando media vuelta, para irse de ahí, escuchó que todos levantaban las copas y brindaban por Candy, un nuevo integrante en la familia Andrey.

Afuera estaba frío, Eliza sintió un escalofrío a penas el viento pasó a su lado, cerró los ojos y le llegó la impresión que el viento la acariciaba, quizás como dándole la bienvenida a ese nuevo paso que había decidido dar.

Buscó en la oscuridad a los muchachos, y durante los minutos que no pudo distinguirlos, sintió temor. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era sentir una nueva desilusión, no quería sentir que la dejaban de lado nuevamente… y sintió eso hasta que escuchó unos ruidos cerca de ella. Se acercó corriendo, y vio a Matt y a Nick.

-¡Eliza, pensé que te habías arrepentido!- exclamó Nick al verla, bajándose del caballo –me habías asustado.

-No podría arrepentirme- contestó Eliza, sonriendo -¿pasaron a buscar mis cosas?

-Por supuesto que sí- sobre su caballo, Matt habló –y la verdad, pensé que serían bastante más lo que pretenderías llevar. Nos llevamos una buena sorpresa…

-Aún no me conoces.

-No tenemos tiempo- dijo Nick, tomando a Eliza de la mano –tenemos un caballo para ti, vamos.

-Bien…

Antes de dar un paso, Eliza volteó. Miró con atención la casona en la que se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de la que ella nunca se sintió parte. Pensó, por algunos momentos, que Candy había ganado todas las batallas que, silenciosamente, ambas habían llevado desde que se conocían…

Candy le había quitado a su familia, sus padres y hermano, sus primos, el amor de Anthony, primero, y de Terry después; le quitó el cariño que quizás Albert pudiera haber sentido por ella alguna vez, la consideración que Elroy siempre le había tenido… Candy le había quitado todo…

Momentos después, se retractó. Candy no se lo había quitado, ella se lo cedió, se lo regaló. En esos momentos se daba cuenta que no necesitaba nada de lo que ellos pudieran darle para ser feliz, no quería nada de lo que los Andrey pudieran darle…

-No me lo quitas, te lo doy…- murmuró, sonriendo –te lo dejo, porque yo no lo quiero.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo suavemente Nick -¿o quieres quedarte?

-No, para nada… sólo me estaba despidiendo.

-Por cierto- Matt hablaba mientras Nick ayudaba a Eliza a subir al caballo -¿qué era lo que están celebrando?

-Nada importante- contestó Eliza –mi despedida, nada más.

------------------------------------------------

**Bien, por fin el cap... y no tienen idea lo que me ha costado publicarla. Primero fanfiction me tuvo todo el sábado sin lograrlo, y hoy fomingo fue mi pc y la conexión a internet los que se negaban. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, con esto sólo quedaría el epílogo, que lo tendré dentro de , y otra cosa que aclarar: el título del fic no era por Nick, aunque eso es lo que se piensa, sino por Candy, jejeje. ¿Alguien se lo esperaba?**

**Saludos a Gabyhyatt, Azrasel, Nelly, Flor440, Mimi, por dejarme sus comentarios y seguir la historia.**


	5. Epílogo

**Capítulo cinco. Epílogo.**

Sentada en frente del espejo, por primera vez se daba cuenta del parecido que tiene con su madre. Mismo color de cabello, sólo que ella tenía algunos rizos a diferencia de su madre, que lo tenía completamente liso. También tenían la misma forma del rostro, delgado y alargado, con la piel tersa debido al cuidado que daba a ella… los mismos ojos, la misma forma y color. Eliza quedó mirando unos momentos su reflejo en el espejo.

De pronto parecía haberse dado cuenta que los años en ella también habían pasado, que ya de esa chiquilla arrogante y orgullosa quedaba demasiado poco… quizás un poco la apariencia, quizás un poco de su mirada, pero nada más… podía darse cuenta que todo lo experimentado desde que partiera de su casa había servido de algo…

Recordó lo que había pasado aquellos inciertos meses. Nunca antes había tenido que dormir fuera de su casa, a la intemperie y sobre la hierba, nunca antes había tenido que comer comida fría porque estaba huyendo, nunca antes había valorado tanto tener alguna frazada para poder cubrirse, frazadas que Nick y Matt le cedían a ella constantemente por las frías noches que caían sobre ellos cada vez.

Por aquel tiempo no demoró en darse cuenta que aquello que Matt y Nick le habían contado era verdad, que aquella cruel madrastra realmente existía y que los perseguía constantemente, buscando eliminarlos del mapa. Y fue eso mismo, su cercanía con aquellos dos jóvenes, lo que hizo que Eliza sintiera, después de un tiempo, que la pelea de ellos era propia. Sobre todo después de conocer a la hermana de Nick, Martha. Tenía la misma picardía de su hermano, y también la misma rapidez mental para contestar a ironías… estaba terriblemente enamorada de Matt, y aún después de tantos años, continuaba igual.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había vivido no era del todo bueno, en ningún momento se había arrepentido de su decisión de dejar a los Andrey, al contrario, algo dentro de ella le decía que había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, sobre todo porque después de tanto tiempo, lo malo se había ido, para dar inicio a la tranquilidad y, por qué no decirlo, felicidad dentro de ella.

Todos los sacrificios que había vivido, le eran pagados con creces, años después.

De la familia Andrey se había enterado de algunas pocas cosas, noticias que Nick y Matt le comunicaban de vez en cuando sin entrar en demasiados detalles, y como ella no solía preguntar, todo quedaba ahí nada más.

Volvió a ver su rostro con atención. Los años no habían pasado en ella en vano, había madurado considerablemente. Desde que se fuera de su casa, nunca más sería aquella niña mimada y acostumbrada a los lujos.

-¿Qué hace la señora Grayson en frente del espejo tanto rato?- escuchó una voz masculina, burlona -¿es que no sabe que por más que lo intente, ya no puede ser más bonita?

Eliza sonrió levemente, volteándose y viendo cómo Nick se acercaba a ella. A ratos se preguntaba en qué momento había comenzado a sentir algo por él, pero nunca podía encontrar la respuesta. Quizás fue la primera vez que se encontró con sus ojos, que la hicieron remecer por dentro, o por las constantes galanterías que la hacían sonrojar sin querer, porque no deseaba mostrar debilidad en frente de él… o quizás fue simplemente por todo lo que compartió con él, el consuelo que significó para ella cuando extrañaba a su familia y amigos, o los ánimos que le daba cuando estaba a punto de rendirse.

O simplemente fue por una mezcla de todas esas cosas.

-Pensaba- contestó Eliza, notándose un poco incómoda –creo que estoy un poco nerviosa por lo de hoy en la tarde.

-Es normal- Nick se encogió de hombros, hincándose en frente de ella y tomando sus manos –después de todo, vas a verlos después de muchos años. Yo sé que no quisieras pasar por esto, pero si no te llevo hoy a la cena sin una muy buena excusa, se lo pueden tomar muy mal.

-Está bien, no importa- suspiró Eliza –no puedo pasarme la vida huyendo de ellos, en algún momento tengo que darles la cara, y la verdad, prefiero que estés presente, me sentiré más segura.

Nick le sonrió y se puso de pie. Eliza volvió sus ojos al espejo, eligiendo unos pequeños pendientes para ponerse. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que hoy Matt, Martha, Nick y ella estaban invitados a cenar con los Andrey en pleno, para poner fin a un contrato que si bien ninguna de las dos familias deseaban, las circunstancias económicas actuales los obligaban a hacer. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Vamos, linda- le dijo Nickolas, sonriéndole –si no salimos ahora llegaremos tarde, y no es bueno que demos esa impresión a tu familia, después de todo, me van a presentar a mis suegros, tengo que dar una buena impresión.

-Lo que digas…- suspiró Eliza.

No estaba segura de lo que sentía, quizás era miedo por lo que sus padres le dirían… después de todo, y si lo analizaba con cierta frialdad, pareciera que se había escapado con un chico, aunque no fuera esa la primera intención. Conociendo lo moralista que era el grupo que con su familia solía frecuentar, demás que habrían inventado cada historia de ella después que se fuera, que lo último que quisieran los Andrey era verla…

Aunque le causaba cierta curiosidad el querer saber cómo reaccionarían… en parte le gustaba pensar en la posible cara que pondrían sus padres, William o la misma Candy al verla entrar del brazo de Nick… sería como un tipo de placer culpable.

Iban en automóvil. Miraba distraída las calles de una ciudad que hacía años que no visitaba, y que había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que había estado ahí. A su lado iba Martha, conversando animadamente con Nick y Matt, en parte respetando el silencio y la distracción de ella. Quizás en parte la entendía, lo que estaba haciendo era volver a un pasado que no le gustaba del todo…

Eliza miraba distraídamente hacia afuera, hasta que sintió una pequeñita mano que tocaba su rostro. Bajando de la nube en la que iba miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con un pequeñito que la miraba con curiosidad, quizás extrañado por su silencio. Ella le sonrió, y lo acurrucó sobre su pecho.

-¿Todo bien, Eliza?- desde el asiento delantero le preguntó Nick –Sean desde hace rato que te estaba hablando y tú no lo escuchabas.

-Estaba pensando, nada más- contestó Eliza –ya llegamos.

Nick estacionó el automóvil y bajó de él, luego ayudó a Eliza a hacerlo, tomando en brazos a Sean, que dormitaba y extendiendo su mano a la castaña.

-Te dije que Sean debía quedarse en casa- dijo Eliza, algo contrariada –pero eres tan porfiado…

-Hemos estado cerca de una semana fuera de casa- replicó Nick -¿te imaginas a nuestro niño solo por una semana?, no, pobrecito, se muere de pena...

-Mis padres lo hacían así...

-Ah, ahora entiendo algunas mañas tuyas y de tu hermano- agregó Nick, recibiendo una fea mirada de Eliza.

Los hicieron esperar en la recepción, mientras que ponían sobre aviso a los Andrey que habían llegado. Eliza estaba inquieta, en el fondo no deseaba que llegara el momento de enfrentar a su familia. Era difícil, mucho más que tomar la decisión de irse, hacía varios años atrás.

-Vamos- Matt la miró con burla, siempre que podía la molestaba -¿por qué tan nerviosa?, ni cuando te ibas a casar con Nick estabas así.

-Es distinto- replicó Martha –no vas a comparar a tomar como esposo a mi hermano y reencontrarse con la familia después de tanto tiempo… y tan cambiada, además… piensa al menos, Eliza, que en algún momento tenías que enfrentarlo, y considero que lo mejor fue ahora, que no estaremos sólo nosotros, sino que también otros socios, así que no te podrán reclamar nada.

-Algo bueno…- murmuró la castaña, al momento que abrían la puerta y anunciaban que los esperaban. Eliza miró nerviosa a Nick, que se había encargado de despertar a Sean y le arreglaba su ropa, le sonrió.

Le dio la impresión que era como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta. Primero, al entrar, vio a William sentado junto a Candy, también vio a sus padres y a Archie, entre otra gente que no conocía. Se dio cuenta que a penas ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, se pusieron de pie, sorprendidos. Antes que cualquiera dijera algo, Matt se adelantó.

-Buenas tardes- dijo, con el mismo tono con el que había hablado alguna vez cuando se presentaron –queremos agradecer el que nos invitaran hoy. Les presento a mi esposa, Martha, a mi cuñado Nickolas, y su esposa e hijo, Eliza y Sean.

Decir que Eliza tenía ganas de salir corriendo es poco. Al notar la seriedad con que la miraba su madre y Elroy, la sorpresa en el rostro de su primo y de Candy… el único que pudo reaccionar rápidamente fue William, que se acercó a ellos y los saludó amablemente.

-Los esperábamos- les dijo –que bueno que pudieron venir.

-Gracias- sonrió Nick, ignorando completamente las reacciones de los demás miembros de la familia.

La cena, al menos para Eliza, fue silenciosa. Estaba más preocupada en que Sean se comiera todo y se portara de manera decente (porque Nick lo tenía bastante mal criado), y trataba de evitar como fuera las penetrantes miradas de su madre y de Elroy. Podía imaginarse todo lo que quisieran decirle en esos momentos, pero que por su clase y buena educación trataban de tragárselo junto con la comida que estaban digiriendo.

Pero Eliza sabía perfectamente que esa reunión no podría durar todo el día, y que en algún momento se vería en la obligación de quedarse con ellos y rendir cuentas, dar alguna explicación de todo lo que había hecho. Aunque a ratos se preguntaba si realmente a ellos les importaba.

Y fue así que, rato después, todos comenzaron a retirarse. En todo momento ella se había quedado con Martha, evitando así que algunos de su familia se acercara a ella para intentar hablarle. La estaba usando como escudo, pero en esos momentos a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle, Martha ya había decidido que en otro momento se las cobraría todas juntas.

Eliza estuvo tentada a irse con el último socio y su familia, pero Nick no parecía dar señas de querer irse con ella también así que gruñendo se quedó ahí, viendo cómo Sean correteaba por todas partes con Marion, hija de Annie y Archie, que era casi de la misma edad que él. Qué ironía, ellos se llevaban tan bien, nada que ver como el caso de ella y sus primos.

Finalmente, y sin haberlo propuesto, quedaron reunidos en la sala. Eliza pudo notar lo tenso del ambiente, e inconscientemente tomó la mano de Nick, que estaba a su lado. Él la apretó ligeramente, tal como lo hacía antes que fuera a hacer alguna maldad. Se sintió bastante más tranquila.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, incómodo. Hasta que fue roto por Candy.

-… Ustedes dos me parecían conocidos- dijo la rubia, flamante esposa de William Andrey –ahora entiendo de dónde los conocía. Pero me sorprendió verte con ellos, Eliza, no pensé que te habías ido con ellos.

-¿Y qué?- Eliza sonrió a medias, desafiante -¿es que no se lo imaginaron?

-La verdad, por tu reputación, tenía la esperanza que no lo hubieras hecho- dijo su madre, con frialdad –pensé que tenías respeto por ti misma, era lo único que te faltaba hacer para caer bajo.

Eliza frunció el cejo, apretando sus labios para no tener que decir cualquier barbaridad que se le pasaban por la cabeza en esos momentos. Antes que perdiera el control, Nick comenzó a hablar.

-Primero que todo, _señora_- dijo, utilizando un tono que Eliza nunca había escuchado en él –cuidado con sus palabras, está hablándole a _mí_ mujer, así que le pido respeto.

-No se puede respetar a alguien que no siente respeto hacia su persona- replicó Elroy –y ella sabe perfectamente a qué nos referimos. Manchaste el nombre de tu familia, desde que te escapaste no fuiste más que una molestia para nosotros, tener que dar explicaciones cuando nuestros vecinos preguntaban por ti, que vergüenza…

-Tía…- William intentó hablar, conciliador, pero Eliza no iba a dejar que la trataran de esa manera, y mucho menos en frente de Nick.

-¿Usted cree que a mí me interesan sus amigos?- preguntó, con desdén –por favor, esa gente no vale la pena, además, no creo que hayan dicho la verdad, apuesto que dijeron que me fui a vivir a Escocia antes que decir la verdad.

-Eso no importa mayormente- dijo esta vez su madre, acomodándose en el sofá y hablando con elegancia –pensé realmente que más vergüenzas me haría pasar tu hermano, no tú.

Eliza apretó los puños, pensando qué decirles… ¿Qué se puede hacer con dos mujeres tan cerradas?

-Lo que crean de mí no me importa. Por unos momentos pensé que se alegrarían de saber de mí después de tantos años, pero veo que no, me equivoqué. Me alegra no haberme equivocado años atrás cuando decidí largarme de este maldito lugar.

-¡Eliza!- su madre se puso de pie, enojada –cuida tu lengua muchachita, no estás en frente de tus amigos para usar esas palabras.

-La verdad tienes razón, no puedo maldecir en frente de mi esposo, le falto el respeto- replicó suavemente ella –creo que sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esto, querido, y Sean ya debe ir a la cama.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Nick.

-Vámonos- ordenó esta vez Eliza, causando una pequeña risita en Nick. Ella salió sin despedirse ni hacer mayor comentario, mientras que Nick hizo una pequeña reverencia a las señoras, sonriendo, y luego se dirigió a William.

-Espero que este pequeño incidente no represente algún problema en lo que acordamos- le dijo Nick –fue ella la que me obligó a aceptar hacer negocios con ustedes, yo no lo deseaba. En fin, gracias por todo, que tengan buenas noches.

-Adiós, Nickolas, nos vemos.

Nick no demoró mayormente en alcanzar a Eliza, que ya había comenzado a salir de la propiedad, con Sean de la mano. El niño la vio tan molesta que no quiso desobedecerla, así que se despidió de su nueva amiga y fue con su madre.

Nick no quiso hacer comentario alguno mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil donde los esperaban Martha y Matt, tendría que esperar a que ella se calmara un poco.

-¡Eliza!

La llama los hizo voltear a los dos. Y aunque la sorprendió un poco, después de meditarlo un poco no se sorprendió de ver a su padre ir con rapidez hacia ella… su padre… esperó a que llegara con ellos, mirándolo con cautela.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, él la quedó mirando, y luego sonrió un poco, acercándose tanto hasta que la abrazó con fuerza. Ella, aún un poco sorprendida, demoró un tanto en responder a tal gesto… hasta que lo hizo, sonriendo.

-Estoy muy feliz de saber que estás bien, hija- le dijo, con suavidad y sonriéndole, una vez que se separaron –no tienes idea lo preocupado que me has tenido todo este tiempo, si tan sólo hubieras mandado una carta, cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento…- murmuró ella, sin poder evitarlo, un tanto emocionada –pero creo que a ellos no le alegró tanto verme.

-Ellos no importan- sonrió él –al menos a tu madre tienes que darle un poco de tiempo, pero sé que está feliz también…

-Al menos es algo- sonrió un poco Eliza, separándose de él por fin –gracias por venir, papá, por unos momentos pensé que tú habías cambiado.

-No, para nada- se volvió hacia Nick, que tenía en brazos a Sean –no puedo perdonarte que hayas alejado a Eliza de mí, pero estoy agradecido de que la hayas hecho feliz.

-No es el mejor comienzo, pero me conformo- replicó Nick, dándole la mano –espero que al menos usted acepte nuestra invitación a nuestra casa.

-Oh, por supuesto- asintió el hombre –estaría contento de ir, y poder compartir más con mi nieto…

-Estoy segura que él también disfrutará su visita.

Él la besó en la mejilla, teniendo entre sus manos las de ella. Eliza volvió a sentir el cariño de su padre que tuvo tan cercano alguna vez, y aunque estaba un tanto desilusionada porque con su madre no le había ido tan bien, se sentía mucho más feliz porque su padre la había aceptado.

Pudo ver que él esperó hasta que el automóvil se alejara para volver a entrar. Sonrió.

Se dio cuenta que quizás el único que realmente valía la pena de la familia era su padre. El único capaz de perdonar los errores de los demás, el único capaz de dar una segunda oportunidad.

Los demás no importaban.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien! por fin terminé. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos a Gabyhyatt, a Bboop y a todos los que leyeron el fic.**


End file.
